Seeing Past old problems
by CherryMiller
Summary: Eight students transfer to hogwarts there sixth year and find themselves in a wonderful place, and some even start to fall in love again.
1. Chapter One

All the characters in the story belong to J. K. Rowling, except for the ones made up by me, and friends. This story not to be taken serious it was just made up for fun so please don't sue me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Seeing Past Old Problems  
By: Cherry Miller  
  
Chapter One  
Harry looked out the window desperately for Hedwig with a reply from Hermione, he'd written to her a few days before. He was board; he had been stranded at the Borrow for the whole morning with nothing to do. Harry had nothing better to do so he decided to write a note to Sirius. Sirius had been in hiding for nearly three years now, and that meant Harry would be turning sixteen soon. Harry was happy, there was no other place he'd rather be for the summer then the Borrow, he only wished one of the family members were there to talk to. He lay back on his bed in Ron's small room looking at the ceiling. He turned over a little while later; he swore he heard some one down stairs. Harry got up slowly walked to Ron's door, and then headed down towards where the noise was. He peeked his head around the corner looking into the kitchen. He was surprised to see Hedwig; she was eating a piece of toast one of the Weasley's had left out that morning. Harry walked over to the table and sat down where Fred had been only a few hours earlier.  
"Hedwig, come here girl, when did you get back?" asked Harry, as Hedwig flew over to him.  
"Thanks girl, now I need you to take this letter to Sirius okay?" she hooted happily at him.  
Harry tied the letter around Hedwig's leg, than watched her fly back out the window. He picked up the one from Hermione, and slit it open to get ready to read it.  
Hey Harry,  
It was good to here from you and Ron. You to better be behaving, haven't got into to much trouble have you? Well tell Ginny and the others I said hello. I'm getting so board we haven't done anything this summer so there's not much to do here. Oh, by the way tell Mrs. Weasley's that I'll be there some time at the end of the month, Thanks. So Harry how are you? Have you heard when we get back to school were spouse to get eight new trade students, I'm so excited I cant wait to meet them. Let me know how you are anyways. Love, Hermione  
"Exchange students, eight of them...I wonder who they are?" said Harry as he sat in the back yard talking with Fred, George, and Ron.  
"Wonder if any of them are girls." said Ron.  
"Ron, I thought you liked Hermione!" said Harry looking up shocked.  
"RON, Hermione!" "Honestly haven't me and George thought you any thing." said Fred.  
"Oh shut up, I gave up on her at the end of last year she doesn't like me anyways, she's in love with Justin," said Ron looking at the ground.  
"Ahh well at least she finally found some thing else she can be paranoid over other than school work," George said as they started to laugh.  
The next week went by pretty fast for Harry as he waited for his birthday, and it was down to one day before. He was happy he was finally turning sixteen, and he had the greatest friends around. Harry woke up the next morning, he was sixteen today thank god he was so happy he couldn't believe it. He turned over on his side to see that Ron had already gotten up, and was gone. Harry got dressed, and then made his way down the stairs two at a time, hoping to meet Ron at the bottom.  
"Good morning Harry dear." said Mrs. Weasley happily.  
"Morning." he said yawning as he walked in the room.  
"Happy birthday, the boys should be back soon they ran off to Diagon Alley for something," she said busying her self with a pan of bacon.  
"Thank you, I wonder have you heard from Hermione lately?" asked Harry looking at his food.  
"Oh, yes, she said she should be here by the end of next week. Oh where are those boys of mine they should be back by now?" he nodded smiled watching the dishes do them self's.  
"Harry dear...here comes Hedwig...it looks like the boys are on there way home as well," she said walking past the clock.  
It had been a week since he'd sent Sirius his note, and now he'd had finally wrote back. Hedwig flew in and sat on Harry's shoulder as he untied the letter from her leg, nipped at his ear and flew off again.  
"Urgh, see if I ever go any where with George and Fred again, they kept disapparating on me, you know how annoying that is do you?" asked Ron stepping out of the fireplace.  
"Well, where are they then Ron?" asked Mrs. Weasley looking at Ron.  
"I dunno, like I said they kept disapparating so I came back with out them...hello Harry." he said taking a seat beside him.  
"Hey Ron, had fun with Fred and George I presume." said Harry smiling at him.  
"Some one mention us?" asked George as they showed up with a small pop.  
"George, Fred, honestly how many times do I have to tell you not to disapparate on you brother when he's with you?" asked Mrs. Weasley looking at the boys.  
"Oh mum, we were just messin' with him," said George smiling.  
"We do it to all the guys younger than us, we just like having fun with them," Fred said looking over at her.  
"Well here you go Harry, one more year and you'll be able to apparate with us," said Fred handing him a bag.  
"Thanks...what's in it?" asked Harry as Ron started laughing.  
"Come on open it...it wont hurt you its only some candy." said Ron seeing the look on Harry's face.  
"Oh... thanks guys, I didn't know I thought it might be one of Fred and Georges new experiments," he said looking in the bag.  
"Here you go Harry, thought you'd be expecting a new one, can't imagine the old one fits you anymore." said Mrs. Weasley handing him a ruby red sweater.  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley my old one was getting a bit to small." he said laying it on the table.  
"Whose the letter from Harry?" asked George seeing it on the table.  
"I figure its from Sirius, guess I should open it though," he said picking it up.  
Hello Harry happy sixteenth birthday, glad to here you are doing well. I got you a book, but I'll send it to you at a later time, tell Ron and Hermione I said hello, I'm still in the same place of coarse. Hope you decide to come again for Christmas, Hermione and Ron are welcome to come to if they like. Well write me again later to tell me how your birthday goes. Sirius  
"Well same thing, happy birthday, hope to see you soon, and so on, didn't mention anything about the new exchange students. I'd like to know more about them, I'm curious," said Harry.  
"You know it's a shame we don't get the Prophet anymore, I want to see the article about the new students also." said Ron looking at Ginny who just walked in.  
"Its not in the Prophet, its in the Weekly, hello Ginny." said Harry.  
"Hello Harry, happy birthday," she said.  
"Oh hold on Ronnie kins mum gets the weekly," George said walking off and reappearing a minute later.  
"Why do you want to see that article anyways?" asked Harry, as he watched Ron flip through the paper.  
"I want to see what the big fuss is all about we've gotten new students before...here it is." he said looking down.  
"Well here we are, go ahead and read it Ron," said Fred sitting on the other side of Harry, looking at Ron.  
It has come to our attention, and Dumbledore spoke on it that yes indeed Hogwarts will be receiving eight new transfer students from the states. Dumbledore states that their not in the same league as are students, but indeed father along then most of our students now, and they are coming to us for Wilcox Academy in the USA. Yet they will be treated with the same respect and rules as everyone else here. To my understanding they've been split up into the four Hogwarts houses 1 boy and 1 girl to each house. Unlike the Prophet that noted this was not important, yet a lot of the country will indeed think it is. 'This is a great honor for Hogwarts to be taking in these students, it is in deed the first time we've heard of students from the United States wanting to transfer here. With great pride the teachers and staff are honored to have them coming.' 'They'll be in there sixth year so they'll really get to see what Hogwarts is like' says one of the teachers. So it seems the only thing to say is good luck for everything they'll go through, and we promise that Hogwarts can and will show what a good school it indeed is.  
"Oh, I'd love to be back at Hogwarts this year, she's pretty hot." said Fred pointing to a girl named Debra Russell.  
"Fred your crazy, she's cuter," said George pointing his wand at Cherry Miller.  
"Your both wrong, Claire's the prettiest," said Harry glancing at the picture.  
"I disagree with all of you... I like Mya personally. What do you think Ginny?" said Ron looking at the picture of the eight.  
"Greg's pretty cute, and Adam." She said.  
"Which two do you think are going to be in Gryffindor?" Asked Ron throwing the paper at Harry.  
"I dunno, its defiantly not these to though, they look like they'd belong to Slytherin, Jason and Cherry do." said Harry throwing the paper back at Ron who looked down at it.  
"It's these two right here, Mya Evans and Adam Green," said a familiar voice.  
"Thanks Hermione, ...Hermione! You're here early," said Ron surprised.  
"Yeah I am, hello Fred, George, Ginny, Harry happy birthday, I got you a..." she started.  
"You got me a book, and its with your things upstairs, so which house do the rest go to?" asked Harry.  
"Well Harry, you were right Jason and Cherry are indeed in Slytherin." George sighed.  
"Another good one goes down the drain," he said shaking his head. "Debra and Steven in Ravenclaw, and Claire and Greg in Hufflepuff." she said sitting next Ron.  
"Hermione, when do we go back to school?" asked Ron.  
"Honestly Ron, its been the same day every year, September first/eight we journey back again, its sad though only one more year after this one." she said leaning on Ron's shoulder.  
"So we still have one month left." "One month with out Malfoy." said Harry, this was always an upper point for his summer.  
"You're right Harry, that's a good point." said Ron.  
"Really you two why do you still fight with him there's no point in it at all," Said Hermione.  
"Yes there is, we have fun fighting with him don't worry about it Hermione. We already know you disagree with us fighting with him," Ron said slowly.  
"Well come on, lets find something to do for the rest of the day." said Fred to George and they disapparated again.  
"Well, we might as well find something to do to, while we're at it," said Harry getting up from the table.  
"Ginny you want to come with us?" asked Hermione turning to her.  
"Sure if its okay with Harry and Ron." Ginny answered.  
"Its fine with us, we don't care now come on if your coming." Said Ron.  
The three told Mrs. Weasley that they were going out to find something to do, and they headed out the door a few minutes later. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

In some other area of England, where Malfoy Acers stood, Draco sat in a small pub complaining to his friend Crabbe about everything and anything.

"I can't believe this, eight of them, that's just outrageous," said Draco disgusted.

"These two are in our house, Jason and Cherry, from some city, looks like they've been in a few fights in there days. I can't believe the way she has her hair, she ruined her blond hair by putting black streaks through it," He said sipping on his alcohol.

"You know Draco, she's not really that bad looking, you could ask her out, that would get Pansy Parkinson off your back. Well first you'd have to break up with the one your going out with though." said Crabbe.

"Your right she's not that bad she's almost as pretty as me, point well taken, you just might be right this time Crabbe; your right I will have to get rid of Amy." Crabbe nodded in reply.

"Yes Amy, you know Draco she was always kind of annoying," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes I know, I'm surprised its taking so long to break up with her...What do you think she'd like?" Draco asked changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" asked Crabbe.

"I mean if I get Cherry something, I might have a better chance with her, so what do you think she would like?" Draco asked again.

"Well, I think she fancies jewelry, you could get her a ring or earrings, shaped like snakes." Said Crabbe throwing out ideas.

"Okay, okay, I've got it," said Draco pulling out his wand.

"What do you think, does it look, ok?" he asked.

Crabbe stared at the ring Draco had just created out of thin air. It was silver, which was shaped perfectly as a snake. He couldn't believe Draco knew how to do that, but it looked amazing. He stood there stumped for something to say, but he couldn't think of any thing.

"Well, how does it look?" asked Draco as he added the green eyes.

"It looks great, ...but will it fit her?" asked Crabbe.

"Yes, it's the way I made it, so it will fit her perfectly, and I'll make sure I'm the only one that catches her eye this year." he said taking it in his hand.

"Don't you think that's an evil thing to do to her Draco? I mean since you don't even know this girl? Plus you have a girlfriend don't you?" asked Millicent walking up behind them.

"Now I know you can't honestly tell me that your not evil as well, especially when you pulled that little trick on Dean, and can I remind you that didn't work. She wont be my girlfriend for much longer," Draco said, turning around.

"Go to hell Draco," she said.

"Already been there, amazingly it was quiet homely actually," he said smiling at her.

"What your planning to do isn't even reasonable I'd expect this from one of your friends but not you this is super low Malfoy." Millicent said hand on her hip.

"I'm glad you think so, but I'm sure I've told you many times before I don't care what you think about me or what I do for that matter." Draco told her turning back to the bar.

"So what are you going to do with the ring until we get to school and you meet her?" asked Crabbe.

"Keep it with me at all times, I wouldn't trust anyone else with this, it's much to important to me," said Draco putting it in a small box.

"Yes much to important and he doesn't even know if its going to work yet or not." Millicent said smiling at him.

"Do you want to be the one to find out if it works for me than?" he asked coldly.

"Oh yes and while your at it why don't you just ask me to marry you," she asked sarcastically.

"You know your sarcasms really going to get you killed one of these days Millie," said Crabbe looking over at her.

"I plan on it actually," Millicent said smiling.

"Where did Goyle get off to anyways?" asked Malfoy looking around the small pub.

"He went off to find something," said Crabbe.

"Well he better get back soon, oh god I was spouse to meet father an hour ago." said Draco getting up.

"Yes don't want to disappoint your father now do we Draco," Millie said.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Said Crabbe as Draco walked out.

Ten minutes later Draco stood in the drawing room with his father explaining to him why he had been so late. Draco looked up at his father to see the same face but a little older looking down at him.

"I told you I was with Crabbe and Millicent father, we were talking about the new transfer students." said Draco as he told his father.

"Don't talk back to me Draco!" said his father.

"Yes father." he answered quietly.

"Now I need you to come with me to Knockturn Alley, we've got business to take care of." said Lucius.

"Yes father." said Draco following him to the fire place, over the years he'd learned not to talk back to his father and just reply with a simply 'Yes Father' to everything he could get away with.

Draco watched his father disappear with in the flames, following him he called out the place he wanted to end up, and the flames engulfed him. When he stepped out he was standing in Mr. Borgin's Dark arts store.

"Mr. Malfoy, young master Malfoy, nice to see you again, how can I help you today?" asked Mr. Borgin.

"I'd like to buy these few valuable items," said Mr. Malfoy.

"Can I have this?" asked Draco looking at a necklace of opals Warning Do not touch- Cursed Has claimed the lives of twenty-eight muggle owners to date. "I've got the perfect person to give it to." He said reading the sign.

"Next time Draco." He heard his father replied sharply.

"Is it okay if I meet you back at the Manor later? I have something I need to do." Asked Draco following his father out the door.

"That's fine, be back for dinner." Said Lucius then disapparated.

"Mr. Borgin...what do you think about this ring?" asked Draco opening the ring box.

"Tell me if I want to get the person wearing it to... notice me and only me, what do I have to do to it?" asked Draco handing the ring to him.

"Oh it's a simple spell, I can do that for you young Malfoy, I'll take it in back and fix it up...feel free to look around." Said Mr. Borgin walking out back.

"Well that's neat wonder what it does?" said Draco to himself looking at a pointed object hanging from the ceiling.

Draco looked around the small story at all the different dark arts things. Half of the things he knew about because his father had different items lying around the Manor. Borgin came back out from the back a few minutes later still looking the ring over almost amazed with it.

"I noticed it had a fitting charm on it, but I did what you asked about...plus I added a few other little details you might like and find useful. You'll know what they are when you give it to her." Said Mr. Borgin reappearing.

"Thank you, here you go." Said Draco laying a handful of coins on the counter.

"You gave me to much for that small job, but then again Malfoy always was a respectable name, right." He said watching Draco leave.

"Well, that was easy enough, hope it works at least some what, doesn't have to be perfect." Said Draco to himself walking down Knockturn Alley slowly.

"Young Malfoy...haven't seen you around lately, how's your father?" asked a woman in her late thirties.

"He's fine, good to see you Mrs. Lestrange." Said Draco.

"I'll tell my father you said hello,"

"You do that." She said.

As much as he didn't like most of his father's friends he knew better then to be rude to them. If he was rude to any of them he would never here the end of it from his father. He could remember being told a million times at least that Malfoy's behaved and did what they were told with no questions asked about it what so ever.

Draco started thinking about something as he turned the corner for Diagon Alley running smack into some one else.

"Weasley." He said looking at George or was it Fred.

"Malfoy." He said in the same tone.

"Spouse you've heard about the new students, it's a shame your not going to be there this year." Said Draco standing straighter.

"You don't have a chance with any of them Malfoy." Said the other as he appeared.

"And let me guess, your brother does?" he snapped.

"Yes, maybe he does, I guess will find out soon enough though wont we." Said George, as Fred disapparated, George following after.

Draco walked off to find a way back to his Manor; he didn't want to run into any one else he didn't care for in the same day, one person was enough to ruin it for him all together.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

In a small town in Texas, United States of America, the eight students sat around a small room talking quietly. They were waiting for some reporter to get there and interview them so they could leave afterwards. A little while later the eight found themselves answering different questions.

"Well me and Jason are straight from the streets of Detroit." Said Cherry.

"Adam, and Mya there from New York, Claire's from here, Greg's from Organ, Debra from Tennessee, and I'm from California." Steven said.

"We of coarse all came from the same school, Wilcox Academy." Said Claire twirling a black curl.

"So what house will every one be in at Hogwarts?" the reporter asked.

"Mya and Adam are in Gryffindor, Claire and Greg Hufflepuff, Steven and Debra Ravenclaw, and Cherry and Jason in Slytherin of coarse." They each took turns telling about the other houses.

"Yes were all in sixth year together, we hope that doing this wont ruin are friendships though, since I understand that their four houses aren't united anymore like they were all at one time." Said Debra.

"We've all been friends since are first year at Wilcox Academy, its goin' be different being in four different houses, instead of two but were ready for it." Said Steven.

"Thanks you guys...it will be in the Wizard Weekly some time soon." The reporter said the disappeared.

"Well come on now, better get your things so we can send them, and get you guys to the Leaky Cauldron for the next while." Said Professor Bennet rushing them to another room.

"How are we gettin' there Professor?" asked Claire.

"Floo powder, now just call the place out and, wait where you are until we get there." Said Professor Bennet as Debra stepped into the fire.

"Is that possible to get from the US to England? Its over Seas." Said Claire.

"I'm aware of where its at, and yes it works I've been to England before this way." She nodded her head at him.

They each took there turns stepping in to the fire and calling out the destination like Debra had done. Jason stood with Cherry they were at the back they always did everything last of the group.

"I don't like travelin' this way." Said Cherry taking a step backwards.

"Come on Cherry, you'll be fine I'll be right behind you." Said Jason pushing her forwards.

"Yeah, okay." She said.

She stepped into the fire and everything disappeared around her except for the green flashes. A few minutes later the eight students were standing in a dimly lite pub, waiting for their Professor to show up.

"Okay, Now Cherry, Mya your in this room, Jason Adam the one to the right of theirs, Claire Debra the one on the left, and Steven Greg on the other side of them. Ya'll got it?" Said Professor Bennet handing them keys.

"_Loco-motor trunks_." They all said.

One at a time they walked up the stairs. They walked down a short hallway, up more stairs, and came out at on an even longer hallway. Steven and Greg first departed, followed by Claire and Debra. Cherry stopped in front of the next-door, pulling out a key, and then handed it to Mya. Mya floated her trunk into the room landing it at the foot of the second bed. Cherry watched Jason as he struggled to open his door; she smiled and floated her trunk into the room.

"Hey! Watch it...Cherry!" said Mya freezing her friends trunk as it fell off the bed.

"Oops, didn't know my trunk was gonna fall," she said hoisting the trunk the rest of the way to the floor.

"Hey Cherry, what are you doing for the rest of the day?" asked Jason standing at the foot of the door.

"Nothin' that I know of, why what you got in mind now?" asked Cherry looking up.

"I was wonderin' if you want to come with me into Diagon Alley, might as well get use to our surroundings now." Said Jason flipping some change around in his pocket.

"Why not, that's all there's gonna be to do for awhile, are you going to be okay Mya?" asked Cherry as she stood up.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be fine, I'll go hang with Adam until you get back." Said Mya looking up.

"Okay then lets go." Said Jason taking Cherry's hand, and pulling her down the hall.

They got out side of the Leaky Cauldron, they were glad to see the sunlight pouring down over them. The streets out side in Diagon Alley were crowded with people of all ages, as they shopped for different things.

"I need to get some money changed that my cousin like once removed or something like that sent me." Said Cherry.

"Okay lets go." Said Jason as he walked past Ollivanders.

Jason and Cherry stopped out side of the bank to read the sign on the door before going in like he always did.

Enter strangers but take heed,

For what awaits the sin of greed.

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"You know I've always loved that sign since I was little," Said Jason opening the door.

"Yeah that's just great, would you come on already." Said Cherry pulling him through the door.

They stood in a short line, waiting for the chance to cash in the money. A little while later the two walked back out of Gringotts with the money at hand. They sat at a table in a small pub by the bank sipping on butterbeer, as they talked quietly among themselves.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The following month went by pretty fast for Harry and the rest of the Weasley family; there was only a week before they were to set out for Hogwarts again. They all looked down their school lists together; only one more new book for the sixth year (unless your Hermione). Standard Book of Spells Grade 6, by Miranda Goshawk, Ron had to get new robes, Hermione needed to stock up on quills and parchment, and Harry had to get money out of Gringotts, and Ginny needed a new dress robes for this year.

So the weekend before they would go back they all decided they'd set out for Diagon Alley. Harry and Ron stepped out on to the alley brushing ashes and soot of themselves. Ron looked down the alley and saw a lot of people getting what they needed for, but none he recognized from school as far as he could see anyways.

"I have to get some money out of Gringotts, want to come?" asked Harry as they walked down a crowded street.

"Of coarse." Said Ron looking over at Harry; a few minutes later they stepped back out of the bank.

"Okay Harry, I need to get some robes, mum gave me the money for it." Said Ron as they walked into a small robe shop.

"How're the twins doing with there joke shop now, haven't seen them in a while. They stay locked up in there room most of the time as you can tell." Said Harry as the lady started taking measurements.

"I guess there doing alright, they come home late and leave way early. I think there working on something new again." Ron said and jumped down from a stool.

"Well that didn't take long, I remember it taking longer when I got mine made last summer." Said Harry as they walked out of the shop.

"That's because you went by yourself last time, and I didn't I dragged you along with me." Harry smiled agreeing with him.

****

Claire stood in front of Mya and Cherry's door looking at it sort of in a trance, thinking about something. Mya opened the door and Claire looked up slowly and surprised; she wasn't with it, nor was she a morning person. She walked past Mya, and then sat in one of the empty chairs waiting for the two girls to finish up what ever they were doing.

"Well, are we goin' today or not?" asked Mya quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, okay lets go already." Cherry said standing up.

Claire walked out of the room as she waited for the girls to finish locking the door, and turn around. The three went into Diagon Alley together, it was really starting to get crowded as school started to draw nearer. Some where along the way they lost track of Claire as she went off somewhere else with Steven. Mya was standing in front of a small store talking to Cherry when she found herself knocked to the ground looking up.

"Sorry." Mya and the boy said together.

"Its alright." Said Mya standing back up.

As she straightened up she noticed the boy was quite good looking over all. He had fiery red hair, blue eyes, freckles, and was really quite tall, and handsome. Then she noticed there was another boy beside the redheaded one. He had glasses, but behind them was a pair of gorgeous emerald green eyes. Mya held a hand out to the red head, and helped him stand up as well.

"Are you alright?" asked the redhead, she noticed the cutest British accent.

"I'm fine, you?" she asked.

"I'm okay." Answered Ron, as Mya nodded.

They stared at each other for a while, until the boy put his hand out and started to introduce himself.

"I'm Ron Weasley." He said, as Mya shook his hand.

"Mya Evans, this is Cherry Miller." Said Mya nodding to her friend.

"This is Harry Potter, but of coarse you've heard of him. I mean who hasn't right." Said Ron pointing to Harry.

"I s'pose we have, well maybe we'll see you around then." Said Mya, turning around to walk away, flipping her hair and whacking Ron in the face with it. As she went Cherry followed her friend as they continued to walk along the crowded street of wizard London.

"Heya Mya, hold on a minute, lets get a drink what do you say?" said Cherry stopping outside a small pub.

"Okay, that sound like a great idea to me I could use something right now," Said Mya, and walked into the small and almost empty pub.

"Only 'bout a week before we get ta go to Hogwarts, what ya think 'bout that?" asked Cherry as they sat down.

"I think that we're gonna have a great time there, we'll meet a lot more of the guys to." Mya said laughing.

"Is that all you think about? But it's an excellent point, I agree with you." She said looking around.

"Ha ha, Guys, there like are specialty, and these ones are British to, that makes it all that much better, imagine that." Mya said smiling.

"There's no doubt about that one, it does make it better." Cherry said smiling as well.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

It had been three weeks since Draco had made up that special ring while talking to Crabbe and Millicent in his fathers pub. He was ready for school to start, as the sight of the manor was becoming very old rather quickly to him.

Draco walked out of his bedroom looking down the hall for any signs of his father none so far, where was he. He walked slowly down a set of stairs, and into the kitchen where the back of his father's head came in to view. He walked around the table to face him head on before he said any thing.

"Father I'm heading off to go towards Diagon Alley, do you want me to get you anything?" asked Draco.

"No, I'm fine go ahead, oh and Draco... stay out of trouble." Said Lucius.

"Alright I will father." He said, walking out of the kitchen, and heading for the family study.

As he got there he just decided to travel by Floo powder, it would make it quicker and a lot easier on his part.

Draco came out in Flourish and Blotts fireplace, brushing off most of the ashes and soot carefully. He walked out and decided to go to the pub for a drink. He walked in and saw two lovely ladies, who both looked to be around sixteen years old talking and laughing.

Draco thought they were both quite pretty indeed. Especially the blonde (he has a thing for blondes...he does love himself after all.) '_Wait_.' He thought. '_Those are two of the girls coming to the school_.' He thought taking the drink being handed to him. Draco decided he'd take a chance and try to talk to them.

"Hello ladies, buy you a drink?" he asked, they looked up at him.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked the blonde, he looked astonished with her answer, and he wasn't use to being turned down so quickly.

"I've heard better, boy have I." Said the brunette, as he smirked at her.

"I'll give it to you but really what kind of pick up line is that?" one of them asked.

"Well, even if you have, neither one of you has yet to answered my question." He said, Mya looked to Cherry and shrugged her shoulders.

"I like Ron." She said as a reply.

"I'll take that drink then." The blonde replied looking him over.

"Alright, hold on then." He said walking to a counter.

"What didja say that for?" asked Cherry.

"What? Its true, I do like Ron." Said Mya pointing out the facts.

"So, who do ya think he is?" asked Cherry nodding to the boy standing at the counter.

"Dunno, probably some pure blood who thinks he's better then the rest, why? Do you like him? He is your type after all," asked Mya looking out a window.

"I don't know there's just something about him, he seems very likeable. He's like one of those dark, mysterious, and hansom guys you always hear about, but never see." Mya gave a weak laugh.

"Speak for yourself I want some information before I'd trust him, but yeah that's how it looks isn't it." Cherry rolled her eyes as the boy came back over.

"Here you go." He said placing a drink in front of her.

"Thanks, ...what's your name?" she asked.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and you are?" he asked seeing her look up.

"Cherry Miller, and Mya Evans." She nodded to her friend.

"Malfoy... I've heard that name before it's very familiar." Said Mya thinking, and a smile appeared across his face.

"No doubt you haven't, Malfoy's a very powerful name, and were a very old family." Said Draco.

"It has nothin' to do with power, but now that you mention it, wasn't your dad a Death Eater for you-know-who?" asked Mya. Draco stared at her with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Yes, and if it is all the same to you, I'd rather you not talk about my father! Especially since I will probably be taking up the same job as him soon," Draco said.

Mya's jaw dropped she couldn't believe what she just heard, and Cherry was smiling she didn't see any kind of problem with his idea.

"Sorry Draco, didn't mean ta offend you or anything to that account." She said. He glared at her then turned back to Cherry.

"Anyways, if your friends done testing her knowledge on my family history, maybe you'd like to come with me, I have a few things I need to do still." Draco said looking at her.

Cherry cast a look over at her friend who was now looking out the window once again. Mya looked over at Cherry with a disapproving look on her face, and then started twirling her necklace.

"I don't know, I don't wanna leave Mya alone." Said Cherry nudging her friend under the table.

"No, it's okay, really go ahead." Said Mya giving her meaningful look.

"Are you sure?" Cherry asked smiling.

"Yeah, positive, look who just walked in the door." She said pointing to Ron and his friend Harry.

Cherry rolled her eyes but smiled, she was glad to see her friend liked a new guy finally, after Mike it took her awhile to adjust again. She also glanced over at Draco who was now sending daggers at the boys with his eyes, and she wondered why.

****

Ron and Harry walked through a few stores, yet they both seemed pretty surprised that the girls didn't even give Harry a second glance at finding out who he was. Getting tired together the two boys walked into a small little pub. Ron looked around the bare little pub, and noticed to his delight Mya, then to his disgust, Malfoy. He hit Harry's arm lightly and pointed their way.

"Look, Malfoy." He said. Harry looked up, then hit Ron's arm.

"Look Mya." Ron glared, and they walked over; Mya grinned as Ron approached the table.

"Malfoy." Said Ron.

"Ugh, Weasley. Probably dreaming of this place as your home? I know its definitely has to be bigger then your house." He said smirking, Cherry held down a laugh.

Ron jumped at Draco. Harry didn't have time to grab him, but luckily Mya jumped between the two, so it wasn't needed.

"Look Draco, I can see y'all both hate each other, but that doesn't give you the right to talk to him like that! Now just go if yer going!" shouted Mya.

"You wait until we get to school Weasley, I'll get you yet,"

Draco glared at Mya and then Ron, and walked away, Cherry giggling followed behind him outside. Mya sat down, signaling Ron and Harry to sit with her as well.

Ron and Harry sat down with Mya as they watched a disgusted Malfoy walk out the door, with Cherry right behind him. Ron smiled at her; he was surprised, yet happy that she had just gotten rid of Malfoy for them. Harry could see that Ron really liked this girl, and she obviously liked him to from the looks of it so far. So with that he decided he'd head back to the Borrow so they could be alone, until Ron asked the first question and he had to hear the answer to it.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"Okay, okay, you can stop laughing now, it wasn't that funny," Draco said turning around.

"You know she really shouldn't have done that, but the look on your face, it was priceless." Said Cherry smiling at him.

"So your friend... I'm taking it that she likes Ron Weasley, doesn't she?" asked Draco with disgusted.

"Yeah, I really think she does, why? Do you care that she does?" asked Cherry.

"Oh, believe me I don't, I wouldn't even begin to compare myself with or to Weasley, I wasn't trying to catch her eye either way." Said Draco turning a corner.

"No, but you caught mine didn't you, so what ever you did, you did a pretty good job at doin' it," Said Cherry following him around the corner.

"Yes well, that's exactly what I was trying to do, and I see that it worked yet again." She glanced up at him, he was a few inches taller then her which was fine.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Why what?" asked Draco.

"Why were you trying to get _me,_ to notice you?" asked Cherry seriously.

"Because, I fancy you." Draco answered.

"What? You fancy me? And yet you don't even know the first thing about me." She said more shocked, looking at him confused.

"That's not really the point I was trying to make, I want to get to know you better. If that's okay with you of coarse." He said stopping.

"Oh really? That could be arranged I guess, takin' a wild guess, but your in Slytherin to aren't you?" asked Cherry.

"Yes I am, how did you know that though?" asked Draco.

"Pure bloods stick together, at least most of them do anyways; especially if they have dark wizardry in there blood. I can pick them out of the crowd," She said.

"In what way do they stick together?" he asked smirking.

"Very funny." She said sarcastically smiling.

"I'm being very serious here." He said and kissed her on the cheek, which wiped the smile, right off her face, and replaced it with another.

Cherry bit her knuckle hard to keep from squealing with joy; she defiantly hadn't been expecting that to happen. Yet she couldn't say that she didn't want it to either, half of her wanted to walk away right then, but her other half forced her to stay standing by his side.

****

"So your friend...she likes Malfoy, what a mistake?" asked Ron looking at Mya.

"Yeah, I think she really does, for some strange reason or another." Harry gave a weak laugh.

"You don't like him do you?" he asked.

"No, but she's my best friend, so I should be supportive, she's always been there for me." Said Mya to Ron.

"Not for long...her being in Slytherin will change everything, especially if she likes Malfoy." Said Harry.

"Why do you say that?" she asked looking from Ron to Harry.

"None of the Slytherins like the Gryffindors, Malfoy's the worst, and he's going to convince her of the same things if they start going out." Mya looked at Harry.

"Naw, Cherry's cool, we've been friends since we were like five, and we'll be friends forever, no guy could screw that up for us." Said Mya.

"Okay if you say so, well Ron I'm going back to the Borrow, I'll see you later." Harry said getting up.

"Do you two live together?" asked Mya as Harry walked out the door.

"No, but him and Hermione come over every summer to go to Hogwarts.... You don't have to worry about Hermione she's just a friend." Said Ron moving a little closer now that Harry had left.

"Okay, ...So you don't have a girlfriend then?" Mya asked.

"Err...no I don't, but Harry reckons I've fallen for you already, what about you... have a boyfriend I mean?" asked Ron nervous.

"No, I don't either, so have you...I mean that is, fallen for me?" asked Mya looking up smiling a bit.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's very possible, I've never met a girl like you before, your so different." Said Ron.

"Really? Well I've never met another guy like you either, your really...sweet." Said Mya running her fingers in a circle on the tabletop.

"Thanks." Ron said turning a shade red.

"So are you, I've never seen anyone stand up to Malfoy like you did, at least not any girls that is." He said and kissed her on cheek, she smiled and bit her lip to keep from giggling about the kiss.

****

Cherry noticed the pain in her hand, and stopped biting her knuckle, it caused pain but it had kept her from squealing. She looked up at Draco he stood an inch or two taller than herself and for the first time since she met him she noticed his eyes they were a beautiful gray color. His eyes swept her away, she had always thought eyes were one of a guys best features and his truly were. But when she looked him over, and realized he had all the looks to go along with those great eyes. As she finished looking him over his voice broke through the daze she seemed to be in.

"Cherry, did you hear me?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, what did you say?" asked Cherry looking up at him.

"I'd like you to meet my father, is that alright?" Said Draco.

"Oh, alright yes that's fine." Said Cherry standing straighter, as she saw a man that Draco looked a lot like approach them.

"Father, I'd like you to meet Cherry Miller." Said Draco.

"You're a pure blood are you not?" he asked, Cherry thought that was a peculiar question, but she answered anyways.

"Err....Yes sir." She said glancing at Draco who nodded.

"Pleased to meet you than Lucius Malfoy, I like this girl Draco, she's well mannered." Said Mr. Malfoy looking at her.

"Than I take it I did well this time?" asked Draco.

"Yes I believe you have, I believe I know your parents do they have a home in France?" Lucius asked.

"Actually yes they do there currently staying there I believe." She said laughing. "I'll see you back at the Manor, and don't be late for supper Draco, your mother gets testy." Said his father.

"Yes father." Said Draco, watching his father disappear.

"Well, I think he does likes you and that's not half bad." Said Draco.

"Yeah maybe, but I don't think I like the way he was lookin' at me too much," Said Cherry.

"Don't worry about that, he looks at everyone like that. He's just really strict that's a lot of it." He said looking at her.

"Okay, ...I guess I trust you," said Cherry glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh by the way can I ask you something?" Draco asked looking at her.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" she asked.

"Why do you wear your hair like that? It would look so much better with out the black in it," Draco said twirling a piece of her hair.

"Well it's been this way since I was younger, it's a family gene or something," Cherry said slowly.

"Really so you didn't dye it that color, that's really wired it just grows like that, wow." He said smiling at her.

"I think your really going to like it here, it's really not that bad once you get use to it." He said as she looked up at him.

"I think I'll like it here to." said Cherry smiling.

"Cherry." Jason ran up.

"Benet and Debra need to see you they said it's important." Said Jason looking at Draco.

"Why, what's wrong now? Can you not see that I'm busy here?" asked Cherry through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, well tell your friend good bye, and come on, they told me not ta come back with out you." Said Jason still staring at Draco, who stared back with a straight face.

"Well, I guess I have to go, I look forward to seeing you at school in a week or so though." Said Cherry hugging him.

"I look forward to it believe me I do, oh and watch out for Weasley and Potter." Said Draco and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Jason thought he was surprised when she had hugged him, but after he kissed her he was even more shocked. His jaw dropped as he watched Draco walk off into the distance. Only after Draco turned to look back, and saw him glare back when he did Jason get a weird feeling. He didn't trust Draco and knowing about his family and the power behind their name didn't help improve that feeling.

****

"What was that for?" asked Mya.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that." Said Ron quickly.

"No its okay, I don't mind, it was nice it just surprised me that's all." Said Mya turning towards him.

"Are you sure, because you know I should probably go now." Said Ron standing up.

"Its really okay, you can stay I don't care unless you have to be some where else." Said Mya placing a hand on his arm.

"If your positive, than I guess I could stay for a little while longer, I don't have anything to do." She watched him sit back down.

"So if you don't fancy..." Ron stopped as Fred popped up.

Mya looked up as Ron stopped in the middle of the question, then looked across the table. In front of her sat another boy with the same eyes, hair, and build as Ron, but he looked a little older and taller.

"Ron mum wants you home." The boy said.

"Who are you?" asked Mya confused.

"Mya this is my older brother Fred." Said Ron. "What's she want?"

"I don't know, so Mya I see you've taken kindly to my younger brother." Said Fred to her.

"Uh..um..yeah I guess so....There's Two of You!" Said Mya surprised, as George popped up.

"Yeah, this is George he's my twin can you tell?" asked Fred sarcastically.

"Only to well, how am I s'pose ta tell you guys apart?" she asked looking back and forth between them.

"Well, there's not a way, unless you get to know us, except George is about a half inch taller." Said Fred.

"Are you serious?" asked Mya.

"Oh yes, not kidding, so Ron mum wants you home, she says your not old enough to have a girlfriend." Said George standing up.

"GEORGE!" said Ron, as Mya laughed a little.

"Ron, its okay just ignore them, it might help." Mya said getting up.

"Yes Ron listen to what your little girlfriend says she seems to be wise beyond her years." Fred said pushing him.

"Your right it works, well at least let me walk you to where ever your going to." Said Ron standing up as well.

"Okay, I'm staying at the Leaky Caldron; shut up Fred!" said Mya looking at him.

"He's not Fred, I am! Honestly women you call yourself our brothers girlfriend." Said Fred and he disapparated.

"Whatever, and no I don't call myself your brothers girlfriend! At least not yet." she said walking out the door with Ron behind her.

"Don't mind them, they always bug me about everything, they own a joke shop in Hogsmede, so in there free time they bug other people." Said Ron.

"Its okay they don't bug me, I have a friend with older brothers like yours, so you really can't tell them apart?" asked Mya.

"Well if there not wearing cloaks George has a scar on his arm about here." Said Ron rolling up his sleeve and pointing to a place.

"So here we are, I can't wait to see you at school, and get to know you and your friends better." Said Mya as they reached the outside of the Leaky Caldron.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Said Ron, he kissed her on the cheek.

She walked into the building looking back at him and smiling. He watched her walk through the door; he really liked this girl for some reason or another. Ron stood there for a few minutes looking at the spot he'd last saw her, he was thinking about Mya again.

"So Icky Ronniekins got himself a little girlfriend huh?" Said George snapping Ron out of his daze.

****

"What- did- you- do- that- for-?" asked Cherry hitting him numerous times.

"Hey, stop it... what did I do?" asked Jason stepping back.

"You know Bennet's not here, and Debra's out with Greg, so I ask you again why did you do that?" Said Cherry looking up at him.

"Okay, fine sorry, I ruined your date. But do you have any idea about his family history? Do you even know who he is? And you let him kiss you?" Jason asked question after question.

"Yes I know I let him kiss me if that's what you call a kiss, he's Draco Malfoy, and I know enough about his history. But I plan to find out more when we get to school in two days." Said Cherry as she walked past him.

"Fine, I can't stop ya from getting to know him, but I really don't think you should trust him I strongly disagree with it." Said Jason following her down the road.

"Jason, I can't believe what I'm hearin' this isn't your problem, I like him. I think your gettin' a little ridiculous so leave me alone." Said Cherry turning around.

"I just don't want to see you hurt, plus I don't want to lose my best friend, that's what I'm afraid of." Cherry heard Jason say.

"Jason, my dear boy, you will always be my best friend, and it seems to me your just a little jealous because I like another guy, now you wouldn't be gettin' jealous on me, would you?" asked Cherry as they started walking again.

"I'm not jealous okay, I'm just worried he's going to hurt you if you get to close to him." He said.

"Don't worry so much Jason, you'd be the first to know if somethin' was botherin' me, you've always had a nift for knowing everything." Said Cherry.

"Yeah your right I shouldn't worry so much, I'd be the first to spot if you were unhappy, I always have been though haven't I?" asked Jason.

"Yes you always were, and I can't thank you enough for always being there for me through every thing I've been through in the last eight years, but you've got to trust me on this one." Said Cherry as they entered the Leaky Caldron.

"Okay, you know I only want to see you happy so if you really do like him, Draco then I guess I can try to understand it, and even try to live with that." Said Jason as she stood in front of the door.

"I know, and I want to see you happy but you don't seem worried about girls to much, why is that?" asked Cherry looking at him.

"I don't know, I guess I've just never met that oh so special some one, or maybe I just don't care I've got my whole life for that thing." Said Jason and walked to his door.

"As long as we've known each other we've never kept anything to our self's, but I think that's startin' ta change." Said Cherry as Jason walked through his door. "Or maybe its just you that's changing." She said to herself leaning on the door.

Cherry opened the door slowly then closed it behind her, followed by falling on her bed and looking up at the ceiling frowning. She didn't even notice that Mya was already there, and sitting on her bed looking out the window. Mya looked over at Cherry, and noticed she didn't look very happy at all. And yet, she had just gotten back from being with Draco.

"Why aren't you smiling? You just got back from being with Draco, you should be happy right now?" Said Mya.

"Yeah I was happy until Jason showed up, Draco left and we started talkin' about how he doesn't think I should be around with Draco." Said Cherry turning on her side.

"Girl, don't worry about Jason, he's just jealous we all know that he can't stand to see you with any one else." Mya replied looking through her trunk.

"Yeah I know that, I sort of like Draco though." Cherry said.

"Good, its about time ya liked some one else. Though I say I cant agree with Malfoy, I don't like him either, but if you do that's all that matters remember that," Said Mya.

"I just think Jason's starting to hold things back from me." Cherry said shrugging her shoulder.

"Ignore it, he's Jason that's what he does, he keeps changing on people." Mya told her.

"Thank you doctor Mya, so what's Ron like?" asked Cherry propping herself up.

"He's really hot, but no he's really sweet, I like him and he said he liked me and he has two older brothers and get this there twins that popped up." Told Mya as Cherry listened to her talk about Ron.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"Well come on, tell me all about her, its not often you find a beautiful girlfriend. No sorry it's a you've never been a boyfriend thing isn't it?" Said George as he followed Ron up the stairs.

"For like the twentieth time I've said it, she's not my girlfriend George! So get over it already," Ron yelled.

"You mean she's not your girlfriend yet, come on Ron. You can't honestly tell me that you don't like her." Said George.

"Okay, fine George, since its what you want to hear. Yes, yes I really like her now will you get off it?" asked Ron.

"But Ron we love to tease you about this kind of thing, so if she's not your girlfriend yet, and you do like Mya, when are you going to ask her out?" asked Fred who was now behind them.

"I don't know when ever I feel it's the right time, sometime after we get back to school, now if you don't mind I'm going to bed." Said Ron walking in his room and slamming his door.

"Ron we're sorry your girlfriend didn't want to spend time with you, but this wont help!" Fred called through his door laughing.

"Yes Ron its not your fault some one else caught her eye after we left you two alone!" called George.

"For the last time she's not my girlfriend!" yelled Ron again.

"So did you get the chance to know her? Why didn't you ask her out?" asked Harry sitting up.

"Yes I got to know her she's really cool, but it was way to soon to ask her out, but you try telling the annoying twins that." Said Ron flinging himself on his bed.

"But you are going to ask her out aren't you...that is if some one doesn't beat you to it right?" asked Harry looking at him.

"Yes I'm going to ask her out, but I don't think she'd just go out with any one, she's not like that." Said Ron looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you sure, but you might be right about her, I mean some girls are like that. Then girls like her friend Cherry would say yes to anyone she thought was cute, like Malfoy." Said Harry lying back down.

"I'm sure she's not like that, I don't think her friend is either, but I guess you never know, why do you say that anyways Harry?" asked Ron closing his eyes.

"I don't know, just something about her you know the way she carries herself, plus she's going to be in Slytherin so." Said Harry.

"Harry it sounds to me as if you might like her." Said Ron.

"Oww, Harry! What was that for?" asked Ron after being hit by Harry's shoe.

"Because you deserve it, okay you just do." Said Harry catching his shoe.

"You do like her don't you...Harry?"

"No I don't."

"Harry don't lie you do to like her, why didn't you say so sooner?" asked Ron.

"Because it doesn't matter who I like, people like the Malfoy's have always gotten what they want, so I figure if Malfoy wants her he can have her because either way I wouldn't get her." Said Harry turning over.

"You know why that is don't you, they don't care, they'd do anything to get something they want." Ron said turning over to look at Harry.

"Yeah I know they use dark arts to achieve there goals its been said before." Said Harry to the wall.

Harry didn't realize that he thought she was pretty until he had seen her in Diagon Alley. Then he saw her in the pub with Draco, which made his heart sink that much more. It sucked even though Harry had beaten Malfoy in everything at school, but girls were something Malfoy had always been better at than he was which he couldn't understand.

****

"Really twins, that's so awesome, so you seem to really like Ron that's a good thing." Said Cherry.

"Yeah I do, I got the feeling that he wanted to ask me out, but I think he's waiting for a while." Said Mya.

"Really, I got the same feeling when I was with Draco, but I don't know." Said Cherry.

"Yeah, but everyone knows your into the pureblood thing, your so picky lately." Mya told Cherry looking out the window at the sun setting.

"Yeah I've gotten more picky I'm tired of going out with Losers! And Draco's pureblood, and I think I could really start to like him, that's just the way some pure bloods are though." Said Cherry turning on her side.

"Sorry I'm sure he's a great guy I mean so is Ron, but I don't really see what the difference between pure, and non-pure blood is." Said Mya shrugging her shoulders.

"It's just that I want to keep it in the pure blood area, you know blood is counting for less every where, and what's left of us are starting to die out." Said Cherry.

"I understand that to a point because I'm a pure blood to, but I don't see why you care so much right now 'bout it," Said Mya pulling a book out of her trunk.

"Lets just drop it, it doesn't matter what I do with my life simply because its exactly that my life." Said Cherry getting back up.

"Fine, sorry I said anything at all about it," she said opening her book and sticking her nose in it.

"Yeah, I know you are." Said Cherry walking out.

Cherry walked down two sets of stairs, and into the dingy little pub. She walked up to the bar and ordered a Butterbeer and sat at a small table, looking around. She really was getting annoyed with everyone asking her questions about stupid things; she sipped on her drink. Cherry didn't even notice someone walking up to her, she was to deep in thought, lost in her own little world.

"Cherry...hey, are you okay?" asked Adam.

"Yeah I'm okay, just thinkin' 'bout somethin'," said Cherry looking up at him.

"So, I saw you with that guy to day you like him? What's he like, and who is he?" asked Adam.

"Gezz...Adam what else do ya wanna know, his home address? Yeah he's really nice you know, I guess I sorta like him to, oh and his name is Draco Malfoy." Said Cherry.

"Malfoy, the pure bloods? Your shootin' a little high aren't you?" asked Adam looking at her.

"Yeah that one, why? And don't tell me you don't think I shouldn't hang around him." Said Cherry throwing him a look.

"I wasn't even going to, I was going to tell you to go for him, his family's got a lot of power and loads of money." Adam gave a weak smile.

"Really, you're the first to say that about him, thanks you've just made my day a whole lot better by saying that Adam." Said Cherry hugging him.

"Its really okay most people don't care for there family because there involved in dark arts, but I think its great," said Adam standing up.

"Yeah, I'm starting to find that out, so why'd you come down here?" asked Cherry.

"Jason was complaining 'bout not tryin' hard enough to do somethin' he should have." Said Adam following her back up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, three guess who he was talkin about, that would be my fault, I think I made him just a little mad," said Cherry.

"Not so much mad more disappointed with himself I think." Said Adam stopping outside of Cherry's door.

"Yeah, well what ever it is he'll get over I hope, thanks for cheering me up though." Said Cherry.

"It was no problem, tell Mya I said hi, I haven't seen her today." He said.

"Okay I'll be sure to do that." Cherry said walking in to the room.

****

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked looking at his back now.

"Yeah, but how is it that people like Malfoy try so hard at contests, and proving themselves then end up losing, but when it comes to girls they always win?" asked Harry still talking to the wall.

"I think that you're looking at this all wrong Harry, maybe she doesn't really like Malfoy..." Ron started to say.

"Yeah and maybe little green men are building a community in my nose, its not very likely Ron." Said Harry.

"All I'm saying is she might just have been hanging out with him, talking to her when we get to school would be a start, and it would be helpful to try to get to know her to a point." Said Ron turning on to his back.

"Do you think so?" asked Harry finally turning around.

"Come on Harry if Malfoy has that good of chance of getting with her, than we all know you have a greater chance of it. You've bet Malfoy so many times I've lost count of them all this is just one more thing," Said Ron yawning, it had to be getting late now.

"Yeah, your right I've always beaten Malfoy in every thing else, there's no reason I couldn't win her over right, thanks Ron you're a great help. What are you going to do about Hermione? I think she's really starting to like you now." Said Harry.

"Well, Hermione's a good friend and all, but I gave up on her last year, she'll understand we're friends, and like I said she likes Justin." Said Ron moving around.

"I hope your right Ron, not just about Cherry, but about Hermione and Malfoy, and everything else you've said tonight, because things are going to get worse." Replied Harry pulling the covers over himself.

"Me too, Harry me to, I'd hate to see what happens if I'm wrong." He heard Ron say in a sort of distant voice.

That was the last thing Harry had said to Ron, or heard Ron say to him. Ron wasn't sure about his theory on Malfoy and Cherry would be true, but hey what ever made his friends happy worked for him. On the other hand of this Mya was great and she told him how she felt, but in the back of his mind he wasn't sure what Hermione might do when she found out. He liked Hermione and everything but they already tried that, and they fought more than anything else. Ron fell into a dreamless sleep as thoughts of Mya and Hermione ran through his head. Next thing he knew he was being woke up by Harry that morning.

"Come on, Ron your mum said we have to pack our trunks for tomorrow, because we've been putting it off all week now." Said Harry making his bed.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up calm down!" said Ron rubbing his eyes.

"Here this is all your stuff, where's your trunk at anyways?" asked Harry.

"Right here, thanks Harry, oh and all this stuff, it belongs to you." Said Ron handing him a pile of books and clothes.

"Well, I'm all packed up except my robes which are drying right now." Said Harry closing his trunk.

"Oh, where's Hedwig at?" Harry asked himself.

"Well I've got everything packed I think, Hedwig is out somewhere I saw her flying around last night." Said Ron slamming his trunk shut.

"Okay, well that's done lets go see Hermione and Ginny, I'm board and its only nine." Said Harry getting up slowly.

"Okay, I'll be out there in a few minutes, so go ahead I'll catch up with you in a little while." Said Ron who was looking in his closet for something.

"Alright, that's cool I'll meet you in there when your done doing what ever your doing." Said Harry, as he walked out the door.

"Urgh... where is that stupid dress robe Fred and George bought for me at now?" asked Ron talking to himself.

"Look under your bed dear, are you all packed then?" asked Mrs. Weasley walking through his door.

"Yeah I'm good mum, but Harry's waiting for his robes still though." Said Ron opening his trunk again.

"Well here they are, guess I'll just put them in his trunk for him then." Said Mrs. Weasley opening Harry's Trunk.

"I'll let him know his robes are in his trunk for you." Said Ron walking to the door.

"Thank you dear." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"No problem Mum." Said Ron as he walked out of the room slowly.

Ron walked into Ginny's room and saw Hermione's trunk open on the floor but she wasn't in sight. Ginny was sitting on one end of her bed talking to Harry who was on the other end of it. Ron sat down across from them on Hermione's bed, then noticed that she had her nose stuck in her trunk(not unusual). She was organizing and then reorganizing trying to make everything fit neatly. Hermione looked up greeted Ron and went back to packing up her things once again.

****

"Oh, Mya by the way, Adam said Hi." Said Cherry half falling asleep.

"Oh really, when did you see him?" asked Mya yawning.

"When I left, I was sittin' downstairs thinkin' while drinkin' butterbeer, and he showed up and started talking to me." Explained Cherry.

"Oh so I suppose he found out about Draco and our little fight then didn't he? So what exactly did he have to say about it?" asked Mya opening her eyes in the dark and looking at her friend.

"Well, he didn't seem too worried about us fightin' but..." she gave a sad look towards Mya.

"But he thought it was... great idea that I liked and still do like Draco!" said Cherry smiling.

"You're kiddin' me, he's glad that you like Draco? When none of us are thrilled and knowing about there family still?" asked Mya astonished.

"Yeah he said to go for it and that his families got a lot of power! He thinks its awesome." Said Cherry happily.

"Well you know Ron's pretty cool to, I mean I'm almost positive he's pureblooded." She finished.

"You didn't find out if he was pure blooded or not?" asked Cherry surprised.

"Well your right I'm pretty sure he is pure blood to, but unlike you I don't care about the whole blood thing." Said Mya rolling her eyes.

"Okay lets not go there again alright." said Cherry.

"Well g'night, see ya in the mornin'." Said Cherry yawning.

"Yeah, night see ya in the mornin'." Said Mya letting her head hit the pillow.

Mya shook Cherry at nine-thirty the next morning smile lightly plastered over her lips. Cherry turned over slowly, looking up at her, was she crazy they never got up this early, never! Mya walked over to her trunk and opened it throwing things, from around the room in it. She finished with her things and Cherry watched her start tossing her stuff in the trunk at the bed. Cherry shook her head and sighed she couldn't believe this, why so early?

"Oh yeah, were going to Hogwarts tomorrow how could I forget." Cherry let her head hit the pillow and rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

"What are ya doin'?" asked Cherry sitting up.

"I'm packing so we don't ferget anything tomorrow like we usual do!" said Mya pausing to look up at her.

"Okay have fun doing it, so why'd ya wake me up then?" asked Cherry turning on her side.

"Oh no, see your gonna help me repack and recheck these here trunks." Said Mya making Cherry's covers fly off her.

" 'Ey! Come on give me the covers back." Said Cherry sitting up.

"Okay, not! Come on ya gotta help me with this Cherry...by the way Kestrel's coming." Said Mya looking out the window.

"Are you sure it's Kestrel?" asked Cherry putting on her kaki pants.

"Positive yours got the mark by the left eye and mines got one beside her right eye." Mya pointed out opening the window.

"I wonder who it's from, I already got the prophet and my school papers." Said Cherry as her owl flew threw the window and to her.

"Well whose it from then?" asked Mya looking up.

"My parents, some one told them I was with Draco yesterday. Mya!" said Cherry and looked up.

"Hey it wasn't me, check your boy Jason, why what's it say?" asked Mya, she caught the note and read it.

Cherry, Hello darling, we got word that you've been hanging around with Draco Malfoy. Well it's good that you found some one you like, but your father would prefer if you didn't get to close to Lucius's son. Now we all know Malfoy, well it's a respectable name, we just don't want you getting mixed up anymore in their ideas of wizardry. We wish you the best of luck in school it starts in the next few day, well write us back tell us how everything is. All the Love, Saidia

"Well Cherry hate to say it, but I told ya so, actually I love to say it, but no one thinks it's smart to be around him like a girlfriend." Said Mya tossing the note in the trunk.

"I don't care what you or anyone else thinks I've always done what I was told, but from now on I'm gonna start listening to heart." Said Cherry picking up the note.

"You know if you go out with Malfoy, Jason's going to be jealous of him, and cause shit for you." Said Mya watching her burn the letter.

"So let the jealousy begin because I don't really care any more." Said Cherry blowing the ashes out the window.

"Alright what ever you say, what ever you say." Said Mya as Cherry dumped out her trunk.

"What are you doing?!" asked Mya looking up wide eyed.

"Well you said I needed to repack to see if I had every thing right? So no better than to start from the beginning." replied Cherry.

So for about half an hour Mya and Cherry zoomed things across the room landing them neatly in the others pile of things. Twice people walked in and almost got hit with books or items flying at them. The two girls had to take a few breaks in between because they couldn't stop laughing at each other. A little while after they started packing Adam and Jason walked in and planted themselves on the beds. They had to duck numerous times to though so they wouldn't be hit. When the two thought they were finally finished Mya realized there was still a book sitting in the middle of the floor. She picked it up and went to ask Cherry whom it belonged to.

"Heya Cherry here's your potions book, last one and I don't have to take it any more, 'cause I'm lucky so that must make it yours." Said Mya dropping the book on Cherry's trunk.

"Thanks, yeah I know your not one of the select few, who really understand the fine art of mixing potions, believe me you've told me a million time you hate it." Said Cherry.

"Ha ha very funny, hopefully I'll have some classes with Ron, I really can't wait 'till I get to see him again." Said Mya happily.

"Girl, your obsessed with Ron aren't you?" asked Cherry.

"No more than you are with Draco." Snapped Mya looking up.

"Okay girls, how about we don't fight about the guys." Said Adam standing up.

"You call this fighting, boy were just messing around right now." Said Mya laughing.

"Yeah well we can never be to sure with you two, it's so hard to tell when your fighting or just messing around." Said Jason looking at the two girls.

"Oh okay if you say so." Said Cherry closing her trunk.

"Its two already, we should go do something its are last day before school starts you know." Said Mya standing up.

"Your right, well go get the other four guys." Said Adam as Jason walked to the door.

"Okay we're gonna change when you do that then." Said Cherry as the boys walked out the door.

"What do you have in mind, what are we gonna do?" Asked Cherry pulling on another pair of pants.

"I don't know, we'll find something to do, I was just making a suggestion you didn't have to agree with it." Said Mya changing into a light blue shirt.

The girls left the room slowly and met up with the rest of the guys and girls in the Alley waiting. Then they all headed into the rest of the alley and went to find something to do for a while.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Ron watched tiredly as Hermione packed all her things, and Harry and Ginny were still talking about something. Hermione finished fitting everything in her trunk perfectly and closed it with a quiet thud. The other three in the room looked up from what they were doing to Hermione. She smiled at them pushing hair out of her eyes, and behind her ear again.

"Well what should we do now, I'm finished packing?" asked Hermione.

"Last day before school starts you know." Said Hermione.

"Well of coarse you should celebrate, do you even need to ask." Said George popping up sitting on top of Ginny.

"Get off George!" Ginny said pushing him off and onto the floor.

"Nothing better to do than that, we've done it the last two years now." Said Fred appearing at Ron's side.

"I think there right Hermione, we really should do that again this year." Said Harry agreeing with them.

They were all expecting her to disapprove so very strongly, but to all of there surprise she picked her hands up and let them fall into her lap saying

"What the heck, why not,"

Fred and George than disapparated to find things around the house and shop they could use to celebrate with. While Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry talked lightly among themselves about school starting. Harry couldn't wait to get back to school, he didn't mind not being there either. On the other hand Ron was dying to get to school so he could see, and spend more time with Mya.

It was amazing it had only been a few days since they'd been in Diagon Alley, and neither of them had let it slip to Hermione; who had wanted to stay at the Borrow with Ginny. Hermione defiantly wouldn't like to know that Ron had been with another girl, that Harry thought he was starting to fancy somewhat.

"Harry, Ron, Fred, George, do you all think this is a good idea?" asked Hermione as they stood in the dimly lighted top room with Ginny at her side.

"Shh...no your right Hermione some one might try to kill us if they find out we're here." Fred said knocking both of them to the floor.

"Fred your so immature get off me." She said as he started laughing.

"But I thought this was one of your favorite positions you had with me." Fred whispered in her ear.

"Yeah I know I remember all those hot nights...Get Off!" she yelled close to his ear.

"Oww...fine I'm getting up but you know you don't want me to... anyways It's fine Hermione really, we come up here all the time to play exploding Snaps and celebrate, mum doesn't care." Fred said.

"Nor does she bother coming up here anymore." Added George.

"Oh that's even better, we can wreck the room and leave it for its self to clean up." Cried Hermione.

"It's okay mum really doesn't care as long as we clean up after words." Ginny said.

"Really just calm down Hermione it's alright trust me." Said Ron.

"Okay, fine only for a little while though." She finally said.

"That's right Hermione it's all in good fun." Said Lee Jordan who just popped in.

So for the next two or three hours, the seven all had a good time playing exploding snaps, and they drank butterbeer together. Fred and George even turned out to have a big collection of different candies hidden under a floor board. So they kept parting for a while, it kept them from being to board until Mr. Weasley came up and told them to go to bed.

"Well g'night all, see you in the morning." Said George and they disapparated with Lee.

"Night Ginny, Hermione." Said Ron walking in his room behind Harry.

"Can I wake you up in the morning Hermione?" asked Ginny standing outside her door.

"Of coarse." And the two girls disappeared into there rooms.

After a little while Ron was still up and heard Fred and George come back home in the room below his. Then the whole house went quiet as the silver moon shown throw the windows giving off an eerie glow.

Hermione sat up to see Ginny smiling at her dressed in light blue flares and a red button up shirt, she looked cute no doubt about that. She smiled at Ginny and pushed the covers to a side standing up to stretch, she made her bed slowly.

"You need to get dressed and come down for breakfast, were leaving in about an hour." Said Ginny opening the door.

"Okay thanks Ginny, I'll be down soon." Said Hermione as Ginny left.

As Ginny left Hermione pulled on black flares, and a light pink shirt with a music note on the left corner. She ran down the stairs and was greeted by Harry, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley all at once.

"Hello everyone." Said Hermione sitting down.

"Ready for school to begin?" Mrs. Weasley asked laying a plate of food down for her.

"Yes, I suppose I am actually." She said picking at her food.

"Well, when your all done eating were going to head to the train station so no need to rush." Said Mr. Weasley walking in the back door.

"Okay," they all said in between bits of food.

When they were all done the four kids, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley all piled into a mini van they got from the Ministry, and headed off. They got to the train station piled the things onto trolleys and headed for platform 9 ¾ together. The six of them went through with no problem and they all found seats together. This was one of the first years they'd been on time for the train. As the train pulled out of the station Ron and Harry watched as watched as the Weasley's disappeared as the train picked up speed.

"Well Harry, your on your way home once again." Said Ron looking out the window as landscapes passed by.

"Yeah, don't I know it and love it," said Harry smiling.

****

The eight Girls and Guys went on hanging out and partying late into the night. Around two in the morning when they all finally decided to turn in for the day coming. The eight bid there good nights and headed for the few hours of sleep that awaited them before morning came.

That morning Cherry and Mya were surprised to be woken by Professor Bennet. He proceeded to tell them there stuff was already going to Hogwarts and they needed to get dressed and ready for the trip. They all meet down stairs in the pub waiting for Professor Bennet to come back and take them on.

"Alright we will be leaving for Hogwarts in a few minutes then," said Bennet standing at the end of the table.

"Hey uh professor, but how are we gonna get there?" asked Debra.

"Good question Miss. Russell, we'll be going to Hogsmede which is right below Hogwarts then we'll walk from there." He said.

"Well come on then." Said Bennet walking towards the door.

"Did he just say we were walking? He's gotta be kidding me!" Mya said to Adam quietly.

"I know, I think he's trying to kill us personally," Adam said making them laugh.

"Well, here we go, this should be good," said Cherry whispering to Jason.

"Yeah well at least we're in the same house, I'll be there for you, and you'll be there for me like always." Whispered Jason back to her as one by one the rest of them disappeared.

"Well I'll see you in a few minutes I guess," said Jason stepping into the flames.

Cherry watched him disappear, then doing the same she stepped into the fire, and with in a minute she was stepping out of another fireplace. Than with out saying anything they all headed up towards a huge castle sitting on a hill. The eight student walked up following there professor. Cherry looked at the other girls in the group; Debra was still trying to get all the ashes off her, Mya was fixing her hair, and Claire had a mirror levitating in front of her as she did her make up again. She gave a weak laugh and brushed off a little soot that was still on her shirt from before hand.

About four thirty they took a break, and they were still a while away from the castle. They just keep getting side tracked with all the different stores, and they only had two hours to get to the castle. Professor Bennet told them to put their cloaks back on, and they gathered around to finish there journey. It was only a few minutes after six thirty when they did reached the castle. The nine walked in and stood in the entrance for a few minutes. At one end there was a corridor heading down, middle was stairs leading up, and at the other end was the Great Hall where they could hear voices. A few minutes later they saw an middle aged women approach them.

"You look wonderful Minerva, perhaps younger than last time we met." They heard Bennet say.

"Thank you Daniel, that's very flattering, now let me see who we have here." She said turning to the eight of them.

****

"Hey Ron, you know who hasn't paid us his usual visit to us yet this year?" asked Harry looking out the window.

"Yeah Malfoy, thank god, maybe he got ran of a cliff on the way here this time." Said Ron as the compartment door slide open.

"You wouldn't be talking ill about me now would you Weasley?" asked Malfoy followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Guess that depends on what you consider ill Malfoy." He heard Harry say.

"I see you've learned to keep your mouth shut, congratulations Granger." Said Draco.

"No, not really, just learned to ignore you unlike some people here." She said looking at Ron.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Ron disgustedly.

"I've never missed bothering you on the train ride, I've been doing it since the first year." Said Malfoy looking at Harry.

"Why don't you just leave us alone Malfoy," Said Harry.

"What's fun about that Potter?" he asked.

"Oh, Just leave them alone they haven't been bothering you." Said Hermione.

"I don't remember asking you, your still a filthy mudblood!" she glared at him, but didn't say anything. Ron jumped up but found himself sitting once again; Harry had pushed him back.

"You can leave now you've bothered us enough." Said Harry standing in front of Draco.

"Fine, but this isn't over Potter just you wait, I haven't even started to bother you yet." Said Draco stalking out.

"What do you reckon he meant by that?" Ron asked.

"Hard to tell he is Malfoy after all," Harry answered.

"I think he's just jealous of you Harry, you've done every thing he couldn't." said Ginny.

"Yes that's what it is Potter I'm jealous of you I'm about to sucsede where you never could I'm about an inch away from having one of the hottest girls on my arm." Malfoy said after he came back in.

"That's an easy thing to say when the girls like you because you have money and power." Harry said.

"Oh but she likes me for so much more than money and power, because from what I understand she has quiet a bit of both as well." He told them.

"Does she now, that's just wonderful." Harry told him.

"So Ron...how's your girlfriend doing, although I don't see why she'd be going out with the likes of you." Draco said with a look of disgust.

"Ron...You have a girlfriend?" Hermione asked confused.

"OH... Granger you didn't know, why didn't you tell her Weasley? Well you picked well Weasel she is very pretty and pure blooded from what I hear." Draco said throwing daggers at Hermione before he walked out.

"I think I'll go find Neville now," Ginny said then disappeared.

"Ron there just friends that's all, and you have a girlfriend and you didn't tell us! We might as well change into our robes now." Said Hermione.

"Yeah, I know Hermione, nothings going to happen right? And she's not my girlfriend, at least not yet." Ron said opening his trunk.

"There's Hogwarts we'll be there in about ten minutes now." Said Harry doing the clasps on his robe.

"Welcome home again Harry," he heard Ron saying behind him.

"Were stopping good finally," Hermione said looking out the window.

They all got up and made there way to get off of the train one at a time. As they got off they heard the familiar voice calling first years for their journey across the lake. Harry smiled as Ginny and Neville joined them getting in a carriage. They went forward an inch as the carriage gave a learch up the hill.

Harry stood by Hermione as they walked in to the school hall. He heard Ron on the other side give a sigh of joy as they walked up the stairs, and into the half full Great Hall. Together the three walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down by Seamus and Dean, who seemed to be having a conversation about Deans favorite sport soccer.

They watched as the rest of the students poured in, then a few minutes after that the sorting began. Harry saw Ron looking around, he knew Ron was looking for Mya, it was that obvious Harry leaned over and quietly whispered.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon cool it would you."

"Sorry Harry, I just want to see her again." He said as a girl named Rose Ellener joined them. When the sorting was finished Dumbledore said a few things and then they started to eat.

"Well Harry where are they?" asked Ron.

"McGonagall just walked out, so they should be here any minute now." Said Harry cutting a steak.

"OH! There here Harry." Hermione said as Professor McGonagall walked in the doors followed by eight students. Once again Harry heard Ron give a sigh of relief as he saw Mya.

"Wonder what Dumbledore's going to say?" Hermione said turning to look at him who was now standing.

As quickly as everyone went into chatter, every one went into silence, looking down at the eight students.

"Well Dumbledore here they are a little late but still here." McGonagall said.

"Thank you Minerva, now lets see here, well start with Ravenclaw. They sit at the far end Miss. Russell, Mr. Fox." Those two traveled over and sat down.

"Then Gryffindor, Miss. Evans, Mr. Green," said Dumbledore.

"And Hufflepuff Miss. Hudson, Mr. Nelson," they took there seats.

"And yet of coarse Slytherin Miss. Miller, Mr. Blair, and the others in your class will be sure to help you along." Cherry and Jason sat down and kept to themselves eyes cold and held no emotions.

Cherry glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw Mya talking to Ron and Adam at the same time. She looked at Jason and bit her lip she didn't feel very welcome there, but something told her she was very welcome at the same time.

"Jason, seriously, I wanna go home, I don't like it here already," said Cherry looking at him.

"Chill, we're stayin' we've got it made here, its only for a year." Said Jason taking her hand.

"I don't know if I can do this, it sounded so simple before, but now... were actually here." she stopped.

"It's fine, your going to do this you've never failed in classes." Said Jason.

"Yeah I know, okay your right I can do this." Cherry said smiling at him.

Mya started talking as soon as she sat down at the table then Ron started talking to her also that was fine she liked him. She looked around the Great Hall all the others they were happily talking to others in the house. Then she glanced over at Cherry and couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't talking to Draco.

Draco looked down a few seats, to look at Cherry she was talking intently with Jason and didn't seem to notice him at all. He brushed it off, he'd catch up with her when they were leaving for the common room. He would make it known that Cherry was going to be his and wasn't on the market for any one else. When Draco was done he got up slowly and walked over to where Cherry was sitting. The Great Hall was still half full as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Would it be helpful if I showed you where you're sleeping, and our common room?" asked Draco.

"Yes actually it on Jason...Thanks Draco," said Cherry standing up.

"Do you mind if I ask you something while were walking that is?" asked Draco glancing back at Jason

"Not at all, go ahead, ask me anything." She said looking at him.

"Are you two going out? Because if you are, I would have never intruded like I did the other day...wait yes, yes I would have never mind it doesn't matter anymore than." Said Draco.

"Chill out, me and Jason were just friends that's it, not that it matters to you but you didn't intrude any..." she said smiling.

"Yeah, actually you did." Said Jason cutting her off.

"Jason Shuddup! Don't listen to him Draco, he's just jealous right now," said Cherry hitting Jason.

"Okay Jason your beds the closets to the door," said Draco pointing to the room, and watched him walk over. Draco slipped a hand around Cherry's waist, he saw Jason glare at him and walked into the girls dormitory.

"Your beds right there, maybe I should let you know a little about Slytherin though while I'm thinking about it," said Draco as Cherry sat on her bed.

"Alright, go ahead enlighten me, what do I need to know?" she asked.

"First our colors green and silver, Serpent is the symbol used for our house, and were all pure bloods to." He said sitting in front of her.

"Okay, no problem's there obviously," she said.

"Everyone thinks were evil and that's fine, and we can't stand muggle born, any problems with any of that so far?" asked Draco.

"None that I can think of, should there be any?" asked Cherry wondering.

"No, also most of are families participate in the dark arts, and we have no problem gloating about that either." Draco said smiling.

"There wont be a problem there because mine does as well, that's why there never home anymore." said Cherry getting a little closer to him.

Cherry knew she shouldn't be rushing into a relationship, she didn't even know that much about Draco. Her feelings were sweeping her away she didn't seem to have control of herself at that time; she couldn't help it, it felt right. Draco wasn't like every one else she had met before, there was something special about him something that attracted her to him, Cherry just couldn't tell what it was.

"And none of the girls in this room are like you, at least not in looks or personality." He said he looked surprised to hear those words come out of his mouth.

"Well that wouldn't matter I already knew that, plus I figured that you liked me anyways," said Cherry watching a shadow outside the door.

"Well of coarse I do your beautiful, why wouldn't I? Any guy would be lucky to go out with you." Draco said running a thumb over her cheek.

"Thank you, you're very charming," she said blushing slightly.

"Runs in the Malfoy blood," said Draco.

Next thing either of them knew he had leaned in and kissed her unexpectedly. Cherry was surprised at first, then leaned in and put an arm around his neck, and she felt his arm go around her waist.

Jason stood at the door, he couldn't believe that Cherry was making out with Malfoy there first night at school. He knew every thing about her she had been broken when Will broke up with her, and since then she didn't trust guys; why was that different with Draco? Jason didn't know he told himself he'd ask her about it later, and he walked back to the boys room quietly. Cherry pulled away a minute later, Draco looked at her she was rubbing her elbow.

"Well I think I've bothered you enough for tonight, I'll see you tomorrow for classes." Draco said standing up.

"Okay, do we have all are classes together?" asked Cherry as he walked to the door.

"Yes, I think we do, I'll wake you up in the morning for breakfast," he said and walked out.

Cherry laid down on her bed with out changing into her sleep clothes, and fell asleep with a smile. Everyone from her original school had to be tired by now to.

Jason was laying on top of his sheets in a pair of light blue boxers flipping through a text book, as Draco walked back in. Draco walked over to his bed, pulled off his cloak and fell into the bed smirk plastered across his face. Jason pulled the drapes around his bed closed and turned over to look at the canopy top. Draco turned on his side kicking off his shoes and made Jason's drapes fly to one end at the same time. Jason looked at him glaring then asked a question.

"So how was Cherry?" asked Jason.

"Fine, how do you like it here?" he asked.

"Its alright so far, ya know Cherry told you I was jealous but I'm not..." Jason started to tell him.

"If your sure, than you mind me saying that she's a great kisser." Said Draco smirking at him.

"I don't care, I'm not jealous." He said keeping a straight face.

"When you hurt her that's when I'll care, so if you don't want to see me get mad and hurt you, stay away from her." Said Jason pulling his drape closed again.

"Don't worry I wont hurt her, I'm not one of the regular guys she's met over the time," he said catching Jason's glare.

"Let me think for a minute...no that doesn't make me feel better. What makes you different from everyone else?" Draco glared then started to explain.

"Because I'm rich, charming, smart, reasonable, attractive, clever, I'm a perfect gentlemen, and I have two body guards, powerful oh and did I mention I'm rich...I understand why you might be jealous of me, if I were you I would be to." Said Draco finishing his list.

"Yeah sure, and did I mention that she doesn't care about two thirds of that shit you just mentioned," Jason said laying on his back.

"I'm not jealous I just don't want to see Cherry hurt again, she's my best friend now leave me alone Malfoy." Jason said blocking him out.

"Not even hear a night and you already call me by my last name...damn i'm doing good," he said smiling to himself.

"Hey Jason, if you want me to leave Cherry alone so bad, just tell me." Draco said sitting up.

"Hey Draco guess what I want you to leave Cherry alone," he said looking at him.

"Sorry I cant do that I'm to attracted to her, you'll just have to deal with it," he said smiling an evil grin.

"I've only known you for one night and I already cant stand you, so just leave me alone." Jason said mad at Draco.

"Guess I did pretty good then, usually it takes a little longer than one night...damn I must be getting really good at this." Draco told himself.

"Hey a Jason one more question while I've got you all riled up, you like Cherry don't you?" he asked tilting his head.

"No more than a friend," Jason said looking up.

"Right, right sure you don't." Draco said smirking to himself.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Ron who would usually walk to the Gryffindor Dormitory beside Harry and Hermione, was now behind them and next to Mya. Mya was more than pleased to be beside Ron. It was fine with her this way she got to talk to him even more. Hermione looked back at Ron, she wasn't going to say anything but Ron hanging on another girl was making her jealous. That wasn't very often that she got jealous either, she was just trying to play it cool. Harry took quick notice that Hermione was getting a little upset though. Before Harry could ask if she was okay though Hermione spoke up.  
"Who does she think she is first day here and Ron's all over her," said Hermione looking at Harry.  
"Her names Mya, she's really nice and she can get rid of Malfoy, your just jealous that Ron's found someone else and you haven't," said Harry looking back at them.  
"I don't care if she can get Malfoy to hit the road, and I'm not jealous that Ron's found some one else. I'm just upset because..." she paused to think.  
"Because Ron's more attracted to Mya than you and that she dresses so her curves show better than yours." Said Harry smiling.  
"Harry! I don't care about that." Harry smiled at her. She knew he was only joking about it.  
"Yes, you do to, otherwise you wouldn't be so upset over nothing," she heard Harry say.  
"I'm upset because her and Ron getting together, if they do is going to ruin are friendship," said Hermione as they turned the corner.  
"Hermione, we'll still be friends, you just need to calm down with your crazy ideas," Harry said as they walked up to the painting.  
"Your right Harry, I need to calm down, maybe Martha won't be that bad after all," she said.  
"Mya, okay good," said Harry.  
  
~~~  
  
"So Mya, we'll probably have all are classes together unless, you aren't taking potions are you?" asked Ron.  
"No, that has to be my least favorite class ever, so does are whole house have classes together?" asked Mya looking ever at him.  
"No not all Gryffindors, but most of our year will be in every class, some might be in one than not another, but you get the idea." Said Ron smiling.  
"Okay I get the idea than," she said looking at the pictures on the walls.  
"I don't think, that she likes me very much," said Mya nodding at Hermione.  
"I think she's sore with me, about what I can't really say though." Said Ron slowly looking at her.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but that still doesn't change my opinion I seriously don't think she likes that your hanging out with me and not her," said Mya watching her talk to Harry.  
"I don't know, but what ever it is she'll get over it, she always does." Said Ron glancing at the few people behind them.  
"This is where are common room is our password right now is 'sugar quills'." Ron said and the portrait swung open.  
"Amazing are ones do the same thing at home," Mya said sarcastically, she looked over at Ron, and laughed he thought she was mocking him.  
"Hey I'm just messin' with you so where am I suppose to be sleeping?" she asked looking around the common room.  
"Oh I forgot, come on, I'll show you looks like Hermione's already up there," said Ron looking around the room.  
"Okay boys room sixth year is over there, and here's the girls," said Ron looking at the door.  
"Wow, so which bed is mine?" she asked more to Hermione. Hermione didn't take her eyes off her book, but pointed to one across the room from hers.  
"Thanks, your such a great conversationalist, I'll remember that later on." said Mya sarcastically pulling back the drapes.  
"So do you like it, its not very big but its most of our homes, and we deal pretty well with it," Said Ron standing beside her.  
"This will be just fine just like my old school's girl room, very cozy yet different colors," she said looking at the red and gold.  
It was a twin sized bed with dark wooden frame around it. The sheets were a golden color, and the blanket and drapes were a nice dark scarlet color.  
"So the other girls that stay in here are Parvati and Lavender and you already know Hermione." Said Ron looking around the room.  
"Are colors are red and gold, are symbol's the lion, and we got in to Gryffindor because were brave." Said Ron as they walked out of the girls room.  
"Okay I've got all of that." Mya said as they walked on.  
"We all tend to hate the people in Slytherin house, it's like in are blood, and they hate us equally." He said running out of things to tell her.  
"My turn, I know a lot of magic I'm a pure blood, and by the way I'm a fourth Veela, that's why I have blond in my hair." Said Mya as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs.  
"I don't think any of the girls here will like you much, but I do, and I want to kiss you," Ron couldn't believe he had just said that, but her replay shocked him more.  
"Go ahead." She said.  
It took him a minute to realize what she had just said, but when he did he leaned in and kissed her. He thought she'd pull away for sure but she didn't. To his amazement he felt her arms go behind his neck a few seconds later. So he slipped his hands around her small waist. It felt to him that the kiss would never end, and that would be just okay with him. Not two seconds after he'd thought that Seamus called out to the people that were still in the common room.  
"Hey look every one Weasley's got himself a girl friend are first night back!" Ron's head snapped up and Mya turned around.  
"I think I'll go to bed now," said Mya.  
"Yeah, I've caused you enough embarrassment for one night," said Ron watching her walk up the stairs.  
Half an hour later all the sixth year boys were in there room now talking. Ron looked aggravated as he told Harry what happened.  
"You should have known some one would see you, good thing it wasn't Hermione," said Harry.  
"So it's like I said then Weasley's got himself a girlfriend," said Seamus from across the room.  
"Seamus I'm warning you, if you say that one more time I'm going to..." Ron started to say.  
"Ron ignore him, if you do really like Mya you should just ask her out." Said Adam looking up.  
"I've been thinking about it, but I'm gonna wait for a little while, get to know some more about her." He said.  
"Well what do you want to know? I've known her forever I could tell you almost anything," said Adam, turning to look at Ron.  
"Are you sure you wouldn't mind if I went out with her?" asked Ron.  
"No, I'm not the jealous type like Jason, he's so afraid of losing Cherry to Draco, they've been friends the longest out of all of us, he really cares for her. But no go for it Ron." Said Adam off topic, but his insight gave Harry a little more information.  
"Why does he care so much?" Harry asked.  
"I'm not to sure, but he said her doesn't trust the Malfoy name, and her family doesn't want her to see Draco either. I think Jason just doesn't want to see her hurt anymore," Adam said looking around the room.  
"So her family disagrees with the Malfoy name that's not uncommon, there a very old dark wizarding family," Harry said looking at Ron.  
"I noticed there was a certain darkness in him when he walked by earlier. But Cherry's family defiantly into a lot of the dark magic to, not as much but some. As to Mya whose family stays away from the dark stuff, but there families are like best friends for some reason," said Adam to them.  
"So Mya's family is pureblood, not many are, she's very different, but really laid back and cool about everything," said Ron laying back.  
"She is, when she gets mad though your best bet is to just shut up, she hardly gets upset but when she does you'll know it... oh and if you argue with her nine out of ten times she'll be right," Ron looked like he was taking mental notes as Adam talked.  
"Okay, I got that but what does she like in a guy?" he asked.  
"Do I really need to answer that? I mean she's taking a fine liking to you, mostly a guy who isn't afraid to be seen with her," Adam said waiting for anymore questions but none came and he laid back, and stared at the ceiling trying to fall asleep. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
The next morning the eight sort of connected and they were all still tired and they all seemed to have half there classes together, through out the week. It wasn't really bad though considering they were separated, it wasn't that bad at all. And to make it even better Slytherin and Gryffindors had first class together, Care of Magical Creatures.  
Cherry heard in the back round from talking with Mya that they were going to study the rare Phoenix first.  
"So how was your first night here?" Cherry asked standing by her.  
"It wasn't all that bad, but see her that's Hermione she doesn't like me because I like Ron. What about you?" asked Mya as a few Gryffindors passed them.  
"The same, except Jason's the one whose jealous imagine that, but otherwise Slytherin house isn't that bad," said Cherry as Jason and Adam walked up.  
"Hey Mya, what's happenin' girl?" asked Jason putting an arm around her.  
"Hey Jas," she said.  
"Hi have a good night in Slytherin?" asked Adam swinging an arm to Cherry's shoulder.  
"Yeah not have bad," she said as they walked up to the group.  
"Hey Cherry you think this will make Ron or Draco jealous, 'cause two other guys are on us," asked Mya.  
"Probably, that's the way guys are, and were not even going out with them." Cherry answered.  
"I think they just started to notice." Said Adam.  
The girls looked towards the group of kids. At center was Draco, Harry, and Ron, who looked like they'd just been fighting. The girls stifled a laugh as the two boys walked up to them.  
"Whose this?" Ron and Draco said at the same time.  
"Ron this is Jason," Mya said.  
"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend," said Ron.  
"I don't, he's one of my best friends," she said surprised.  
"Oh okay you had me worried for a minute," he said.  
"That's the last thing you have to worry about." Said Jason.  
"Well I wasn't sure when I saw you with your arm around her," Ron said quietly.  
  
~~~  
  
"This is Adam, Draco," said Cherry.  
"Okay and your arm was around her because?" asked Draco looking at him.  
"What's it matter to you?" asked Adam.  
"It matters a lot to me other wise I wouldn't of asked," he said.  
"Alright chill, Adam is one of my good friends nothing more," said Cherry, as Adam's arm dropped to his side.  
"Fine, understandable," Draco said as Adam went the other way.  
"You were jealous weren't you?" Cherry asked.  
"No I wasn't." he said.  
"Yeah you were, but you don't have to admit it," she said.  
"Good because I'm not going admit it, its not true," said Draco as Crabbe and Goyle stepped up beside him.  
"You're an exceptional liar, but I think you could learn to do it better," said Cherry staring at him.  
"If you say so, I don't think you've met Crabbe and Goyle, there my two body guards," Draco said introducing them.  
"Nice to meet both of you I s'pose you already know who I am though." She said smiling as they both nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
Adam and Jason watched the girls walk off with the other guys. Jason was finally realizing that Cherry really did like Draco, yet he wasn't sure why that was. Adam thought it was great that Mya had found a guy, even if he did look a bit goofy to him. So Adam was happy for the girls and Jason was worried and jealous for both of them. The two walked over to the back of the group.  
"I don't understand what she sees in him, I just don't see it," said Jason nodding at Cherry who was standing with Malfoy.  
He's rich, powerful, and she must think he's pretty cute," said Adam shaking his head.  
"That's what he said last night, I don't like him Adam I don't like him at all." Said Jason clenching a fist.  
"Jason seriously, you need to stop this whole jealousy thing, it really wont help," said Adam.  
"Maybe but Cherry should be with me and not him," said Jason.  
"Alright that's it we need to find you a girlfriend to spend your year with," Adam said looking around.  
"Yeah maybe, you want to help me find someone?" he asked.  
"Of coarse, this is going to be great," he said still looking over the class.  
"Well there's no one good enough for you in this class, maybe a Ravenclaw," Adam said debating on a good girlfriend for Jason.  
  
~~~  
  
"Oh Draco I forgot I have to tell Mya something, I'll be back in a few minutes," said Cherry and walked off.  
"Draco why haven't you given it to her yet? The fingers still bare." Said Crabbe.  
"Its right here okay, I'll give it to her in our next class we have study hall?" he said looking down.  
"We have study hall this year?" said Goyle looking up.  
"That's what are schedule says, I guess we can do what ever though," said Draco looking at the class.  
"So Draco do you really like this girl or are you just fucking with her?" asked Pansy who showed up by his shoulder.  
"What do you care?" he asked.  
"She seems really nice Draco don't screw with her emotions, you don't know how she'll take it she from the states," said Pansy looking him square in the eye.  
"You don't have to worry about her emotions, for that matter I really do like her, she's really well not like any other girls I've meet." Said Draco.  
"Why do you care so much?" he asked.  
"Because I know how you are with girlfriends, you tear down there worlds, it happened to me, so I know what I'm talking about here," she said looking at him.  
"Yeah about that, I didn't know how much it hurt you before, but I wouldn't do that to her, and I'll tell you why she looks like she has Banshee in her, I sort of got this feeling." Draco said looking towards her.  
"Okay, yeah, just be careful is all I'm saying." Pansy said then walked off.  
"You think she believed anything you jut said?" asked Crabbe as she walked away.  
"If she didn't its her problem because I told her the truth on what I think and how I'll treat Cherry." Said Draco looking over at her.  
"Seriously Draco you didn't lie about any of that?" asked Goyle.  
"No, there's just something about her, at first I didn't think I would like her, but I do," Goyle and Crabbe looked half surprised.  
"You realize you could treat her how ever you wanted and you'd still have her," Goyle said looking at him.  
"I know a Malfoy always gets what they want but I don't think I could...yeah your right." Said Draco turning them.  
"Draco that's great...so what's this girl got on you?" Crabbe asked looking at him slightly.  
"She doesn't have anything on me, she's just special that's all," Draco said looking at her.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey Ron what class do we have after this?" asked Mya looking at him.  
"We have Divination are you taking that?" Ron asked looking at her.  
"Yes I still think I'm taking that stupid class," said Mya sighing.  
"Well that's what we have then, the teachers a little weird, so fair warning," said Ron looking at Harry.  
"Ahh yeah she defiantly has a few problems, Mya there's Cherry." Harry said looking up.  
"Heya Cherry, what's up?" asked Mya.  
"I gotta talk to you, do you have spare time today or tommorw?" asked Cherry.  
"Yeah, abut what's it about?" Mya wanted to know.  
"It's big I'd tell Jason but he'd flip out like he always does," Cherry said.  
"Okay I'll let you know at lunch what my schedule is I don't know where its at right now," Mya said and stuck her hand in her pocket.  
"Alright so does he know you have Veela in your blood?" asked Cherry nodding at Ron.  
"Yeah I told him last night, didn't you tell Draco about having Banshee in your blood?" Mya asked courisley.  
"Well not exactly, but I think he knows I do some how its weird," Cherry said laughing.  
"That's the way some guys are right?" Mya asked.  
"Yeah lets just go with that theory right now," said Cherry smiling.  
"Okay your probably right," she said laughing.  
"Alright I'll see you at lunch." Said Cherry turning away.  
"Ok see you than since we only have about ten minutes of this class left." Said Mya as Cherry walked off.  
Harry sighed as Cherry walked off grabbing the attention of Mya and Ron. Mya looked at him and smiled shortly.  
"Yeah, Harry's in love with her," Ron said.  
"Ron! I can't believe you!" Harry said as Mya laughed.  
"Don't worry I wont tell her it really doesn't matter ta me, you can count on me," said Mya looking at him.  
"Thanks, you two are the only one that know, no thanks to Ron." Harry said as they were dismissed.  
"Its really not a problem since it really doesn't make a difference to me," Mya said slowly as they headed back to the castle talking.  
  
~~~  
  
Cherry walked back over to Draco and his two body guards after talking to Mya. She noticed that Pansy had just walked off with another Slytherin girl in her class. As much as she knew of Pansy she liked everything she knew at least she did so far. Pansy seemed like one of the girls she'd get along with well enough though. Draco looked up at Cherry as she walked over and joined them again. She could see by looking at him that he had an air of determination, that wouldn't leave. It didn't sect to amaze her, but she couldn't help but wonder what he was so determined to do. She stood there eyes locked on his trying to figure it out, figure something out that she couldn't, and his voice broke through her mind. "What is it your trying to figure out about me?" asked Draco looking at her wondering. "I don't know exactly, I guess anything about you, you keep everything so hidden, its hard to figure anything out," said Cherry answering him. "Truth be told I have very little hidden, you just have to ask me about it," He said. "And how do I know you wont lie?" Cherry asked looking at him. "Simple, I don't lie, I don't dance, and I don't lose or cry," Draco said simple enough. "You don't lie that's like saying you don't breath every one lies," Cherry said knowing from experience with other boyfriends. "Okay, fine I can lie but I prefer to call it stretching the truth, and I don't stretch the truth very often unless I really hate someone...like Potter," said Draco as they headed back to the castle. As they walked on Jason and Pansy joined into the group to walk back up the slopping driveway. None of the Slytherins were in much of a hurry to get to there next class, probably because it was only study hall. After all study hall was never to important especially on the first day back when they had nothing to study yet. Draco went to put his arm around Cherry's waist, but she slipped away. Cherry gave him a quick smile and stepped over to Jason. "So tell me Draco, how does it feel to be pushed away?" asked Pansy. "That, I wasn't pushed away she's just messing around, I don't think she wants to get Jason upset right now." Said Draco patting her on the shoulder. "No Draco, Pansy's right you were denied, your obviously losing your touch like I said," Crabbe told him. "I'm not losing anything, she's teasing me," said Draco coldly entering the library.  
  
~~~  
  
Cherry smiled at Draco and attached herself to Jason's right arm. He gave her a weak smile Jason loved Cherry, but they never got along while dating. Cherry respected Jason they were best friends and respected each others choices. "So you stopped being jealous over Draco yet?" asked Cherry seriously. "Has the sky stopped being blue? ...you know he's gonna ask you out soon." Said Jason "Oh, well, but I bet you love that idea don't you?" she asked smiling. "I hate the idea of it, I remember how you were after Will, he broke down your world and left you to burn, so what are you gonna say to Draco?" he asked looking at her. "I hope Will dies, I'd curse his name a million times if I'd knew it would work, I try to keep him and his memory away, just when I think I've done it something happens, the scars are just to deep," Cherry said quietly. "The scars are to deep to what, hide?" Jason asked. "No I can hide them, but I wonder if I shouldn't anymore, maybe it would go away if I didn't do that." She said walking into the castle. "I don't know Cherry, all I know is that I don't want to see ya hurt any more, or again." He said. "I know that Jas I've heard it before, Draco's not gonna hurt me though, Will was different, he lost the will to live or love for that matter." Said Cherry as they walked into the library. "Yeah, I know you've heard it before, but what about Draco? What are ya gonna say when he asks?" Jason asked.  
"Do you really need ta ask? Why does it matter so much to you?" asked Cherry throwing her books on a table.  
"Why do I bother, I don't really know why I even bother asking you. You already know the reason." Said Jason.  
"Yes I know that you've told me at least a hundred times in the last two weeks." She said sitting down.  
"Jason, do you think you could lay off on repeating what you've said a million times, Thank you, you know I love ya like my brother," said Cherry.  
"Yes I know, but its good to hear every once and awhile." Said Jason leaning across the table.  
"Don't get to use to it, it wont happen as often now," she said smiling.  
"Here comes your boyfriend." Jason said quietly.  
"He's not my boyfriend," she said.  
"You mean he's not your boyfriend yet?" asked Jason.  
"Jason shut up!" she said hitting him.  
"Can I still you away for a little while Cherry?" asked Draco standing by the table.  
"Yeah, sure," said Cherry looking at Jason as she got up.  
She followed Draco through rows in the library, then he stopped suddenly in front of a shelve. Cherry looked up the book cases were huge, and had to of held thousands of books. Draco searched for a book with his eyes, but he couldn't seem to find what he was looking for. He stopped pulled a book down and walked out of the row and sat at the table.  
"What are you looking for Draco?" Cherry asked.  
"Proof?" he said.  
"Proof, care to go into details?" she asked.  
"Proof that banshee blood runs through your veins, even though you don't look it," he said looking at her.  
"How do you know that, I didn't tell you that did I?" she asked looking up.  
"Yes you told me, not that you had to I already figured that you did, just something about you." Said Draco flipping through the pages.  
"I told you? I don't remember telling you about it," Cherry said thinking about it.  
"Forget it Cherry, now look at this picture you look almost exactly like her," he said turning to a page.  
"That was the proof that I was looking for." He said smiling at her.  
"Her names Chelsea Rosewood, one of the most famously known Banshee's of her time, not because she killed so many people but because of the way she looked. Dark Blond hair instead of black, and green instead of darker colored ones." Cherry read out loud.  
"She's beautiful, and you look amazingly like her, your so beautiful," Draco said looking between the two.  
"I can't believe this I've never been told about her before, I've never even seen a picture of her before now." Cherry said sitting down.  
  
~~~  
  
Mya followed Ron through the castle, she was trying to remember the halls and where everything was at; but it was proving hard every thing kept moving around. She watched Ron climb up a silver latter and disappear into what she guessed must have been a room. Then she climbed up after him looking around, her jaw dropped when he saw the room. It was dark, and smoke gave off different scents, that smelled welcoming. Adam and Mya joined Ron and Harry around one table, and looked around a little more. Mya looked around the room realizing that Hermione wasn't there yet, and turned to Ron.  
"Where's Hermione? Shouldn't she be here by now?" asked Mya.  
"Hermione no, she walked out of this class back in our third year." Harry said smiling.  
"Oh well, I really was looking forward to bonding with her, and becoming friends," Mya said smiling.  
"Okay, okay class welcome back I expect you all read over the summer, well today were going to briefly revue tea leaf readings," Mrs. Twerlany said.  
The class got up from there seats and got there cups that were filled with tea, and sat back down to begin the procedure. Mya looked at Adam and frowned slightly at him, she looked up at him shaking her head.  
"It says here your going to have bad luck and get hurt in the next month," said Mya.  
"Oh really?" he asked.  
"No, it really says your going to find a new friend, ya know like a girlfriend...just what you need." Mya said smiling.  
"Alright, Mya yours says your going to have good fortune, because your such a nice person," Adam said looked up at her and smiled.  
"Well Harry, it looks like your going to have a painful death again, someone will get pissed off at you and stab you...it will probably be Malfoy." Ron said and they both started laughing, Mya turned around and looked at them.  
"Let me see that," Mya said taking Harry's cup.  
"Good news is your not going to die, it says your going to find love from someone close to you. Bad news is Malfoy will probably stab you, but it wont kill you." Mya told him giving his cup back.  
"Is that what it really says?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, this kind of thing is me specialty." Mya said nodding her head.  
"Well Mrs. Twerlany's a little weird when ever she predicts something it ends up being that Harry's going to die, so we just play along with her so she doesn't fail us." Ron said looking at her.  
"I'm not going to even bother asking." Adam said twirling his wand around.  
"Yeah it's a long story but since third year she has been predicting Harry's death every time." Ron said smiling.  
"It's actually pretty funny to hear the different ways he's going to die each time," the both laughed.  
"I think you're crazy to stay in a class with a teacher who doesn't know what she's talking about." Mya said looking at them.  
"Don't say that, she knows what she's talking about!" Lavender said turning around.  
"Alright if you say so," said Mya minding her own business.  
"You people from America just don't appreciate anything." Said Parvati.  
"I know you just didn't say that, when you've never lived outside of England," Mya said standing up.  
"It doesn't matter you're all the same," she said standing up to.  
"For being so smart you have a really closed mind..." she said.  
"What do you mean?" Lavender asked.  
"We're not all the same, Adams sort of like Dean, Cherry's like Draco, I'm like Ron...none of us are the same, we're just like you!" Mya said and sat back down.  
"Sorry...I didn't mean it personally or anything," Parvati said.  
"Well how bout you just keep to yourself with things you have no idea about." Mya said turning back to the guys.  
"You'll have to ignore Parvati and Lavender, this is there favorite class, they absolutely love Twerlany," Ron said.  
"Yeah I've noticed that, its okay I really don't care what they think about me, I just wanted to make a point." Mya said gathering her books into a pile.  
"And that you did, I think they got the picture," Harry said looking over at the girls.  
"You know last year we had a replacement because she got fired but I guess Dumbledore brought her back this year for some reason," said Ron watching Twerlany look at a tea cup.  
"You probably would have been better off with the other Professor you had," Mya said as Mrs. Twerlany walked over to Harry.  
"It is what I've feared Harry, someone close to you will try to kill you and will find success in it, and so I warn you to be careful who you associate with Mr. Potter." She said and walked into her office as the bell rang for lunch.  
They watched as Mrs. Twerlany fell into her chair and laid her head on her desk. Mya shook her head, she didn't understand why Dumbledore would want a teacher who didn't know what she was talking about teaching the students. She wonder what her thing with Harry dieing was to, nothing came to mind it was beyond her understanding.  
"See what did we tell you she's obsessed with him dieing," Ron said as they left the room.  
"I guess your right, but she still shouldn't be able to teach, she doesn't know how at least not the right way." She said as they head to lunch.  
"Yes but I don't think he'll fire her again, I don't think she's that bad just likes for me to die...a lot," Harry said dropping his bag outside the great hall.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco came back a few minutes later and sat down across from Cherry at the table. He pulled the ring out of the box and handed it to Cherry, watching her. She took it from him slowly and looked at it wonderingly. It was beautiful a silver snake with emerald green eyes, then she handed it back to him.  
"What do you think?" he asked taking it.  
"It's really nice whose it's for?" she asked.  
"You, I want you to wear it, I made it for you after all." He said slipping it on her finger.  
"You made it? That's amazing." Cherry said looking at it.  
"While were talking and sort of alone, would you want to go out with me?" asked Draco sure about himself.  
Cherry's eyes widened was she ready for another boy friend already? Hell yeah she was, and she had little doubt that Draco would ever hurt her.  
"Okay, yes...I mean I'd love to." Said Cherry leaning across the table and kissing him on the cheek.  
"By the way, how'd you make this ring, its really nice I like it." She said looking at it closer.  
"It's just something one of my friends taught me awhile ago. I just added the Malfoy charm to it, it's never failed me before...except maybe that once when I went over to Russia." Draco said taking her hand.  
Together they picked up there things and head off to lunch as the bell rang over head. As they walked in the great hall no one seemed to notice them, which was just all as well; Cherry didn't need everyone watching her. They didn't want to put up with anybody asking ridiculous questions. Cherry was suppose to meet Mya but she didn't have time, she was with Draco. As Mya didn't have the time either, she was to busy talking to Ron. Neither one of the girls really seemed to care to much they both had pretty much forgotten about meeting the other one. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
After lunch Slytherin and Gryffindor had Transfiguration together, with professor McGonagall. It turned out that Cherry like the rest of the Slytherins she didn't like professor McGonagall much either. Jason seemed interested in what they were doing though, this had been one of his favorite classes.  
Cherry looked over at Mya sitting beside Ron she was giggling silently as McGonagall talked on. With the last five to ten minutes they were suppose to be turning tables into animals, yet no one could get it except for Hermione (big surprise right?). The bell rang and slowly Draco and Cherry headed to there dormitory to put there books and then go find something to do until dinner.  
Dinner was just like lunch had been that day, not much was going on, except every one talking. Same thing as usual just everyone talking to each other about there first day and there classes.  
Cherry was one of the first ones to leave the hall, and Jason decided to go with her. Draco had stayed behind to talk to someone else, but told her he'd meet her later.  
The first day wasn't bad, but it wasn't great either and tommorw first thing they had Double Potions, and Defense against Dark Arts. She would be glad to find out that she had DADA with Mya so they might be able to talk some.  
Cherry bid her good nights to Jason and Pansy who were talking quietly in the common room. As she laid in bed she wasn't really tired but she found her eyes shutting slowly. Before she knew it she was fast asleep and quiet happy as well.  
  
~~~  
  
After dinner for Mya she got up and headed for her common room as well. Ron followed her up two, three, and so on set of stairs. They were alone on the stairs as they made way slowly up the stairs.  
When they got to the front of the girls room, Ron stopped her to ask her something. She stopped looking at him tiredly half smiling.  
"Yes?" she asked slowly.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to would you go out with me?" Ron asked becoming very interested with his feet.  
"Sure I would love to, but tonight I need to get some sleep," she said smiling at him.  
"Great well I'll see you in the morning," he said and kissed her on the cheek then walked away.  
In the morning Mya woke up with the rest of the girls and got ready for her first class he had after breakfast.  
Mya sat next to Lavender in Double Muggle Studies thought by Professor Smale, who happened to know what she was talking about. Yet she had to be the most boring teacher or class she had. Mya couldn't wait until her third class or second class of the day. She had to wonder what Defense Against the Dark Arts was going to be like, since they all heard so much about the DADA classes here.  
Mya was surprised when she walked into the defense class room and saw Cherry sitting there talking to Adam about something. Back at Wilcox Defense was one of hers and Cherry's favorite classes, she wondered if that would be the same here. Mya walked over to Cherry and they started talking about there last few classes.  
Cherry told Mya all about having Double Potions that morning, and that she absolutely adored Professor Snape like the rest of the Slytherins. Otherwise potions was all about what was going to happen this year and what they were going to be doing. Cherry told Adam and Mya that they defiantly weren't missing anything though, it was pretty boring.  
Wednesday morning Gryffindor had Herbology with the Ravenclaws. That turned out to be exciting because if turned out Neville always fainted in the class. The only bad part about it was that Hermione's in all of them; so Ron and Mya never got more than two seconds by themselves.  
Second she had Astrology with Madam Mont and the Slytherins as well. The other Gryffindors hated having classes with the Slytherins. Astrology turned out to be less fun in Mya's eyes while she sat plotting unplottable stars and plants. Mya noticed that Cherry didn't really seem to mind the class though, well at least she had Ron now. After that they all made there way to the great hall for lunch, then again Gryffindor had a class together but this time it was History. Professor Binns who was one of the only ghost teachers in the school taught history. It turned out to be the most boring class out of all of them, have the class fell asleep and the other half were talking in hushed voices. The two houses listened to Binns drag on for almost two hours then they were finally free for the rest of the day.  
Thursday Cherry and Jason had Double Divination with Hufflepuff, lunch then Charms with Hufflepuff again. While Mya and Adam had Double Charms with Ravenclaw, lunch and study hall.  
Thursday's classes turned out to be really boring in the long run. Flickwitt was teacher for Charms, and Twerlany was back for Divinations this year, what a great surprise when Slytherins got to the class.  
Friday was the best scheduled day for Slytherins and most of the Gryffindor as well. Mya and Cherry had there first class together which was Transfiguration, with McGonagall again. Second Mya had charms, while Cherry had to put up with Herbology. They all had lunch then all four of the houses had study hall. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
For about the first month not much happened simply because there just wasn't enough time, the class work was in the way. They spent most of there free time doing homework, the homework would start to slow down in a while both Ron and Draco promised the girls.  
The girls found out that the longer they were there the longer the days seemed to be getting. One day late in the afternoon Cherry was headed back to the castle, when she saw a black kid kicking around a soccer ball. She walked over to the field and watched him for a few minutes, he looked up after a minute and saw her standing there.  
"You play good," she said.  
"Thanks, I know a few things, you play any?" he asked her.  
"Yeah I play some, I'm Cherry." She said putting down her books.  
"Dean Thomas, do you wan to play some?" he asked shaking her hand.  
"Yeah sure, just let me take of my cloak," Cherry said undoing the clasp.  
"Okay lets go," he said rolling up his sleeves.  
"Okay," she replied and they were off.  
In the first ten minutes Cherry had three points as to the one point that Dean had. Half an hour later they sat with water across from each other. Dean was only in his shorts, and Cherry in a white tank top and black shorts. The score stood tied with twenty one points each. They had both decided that the first one to win by three points would be declared the winner.  
One slick move that ended up going wrong sent Cherry to the ground holding her ankle. Dean sat down beside her and moved her hand, her ankle didn't look any different.  
"You okay, you've been playing with lots of skill," Dean asked.  
"My ankle hurts so bad I shouldn't of pushed so hard," said Cherry putting her hand around her ankle.  
"Do you think you can walk, so we can get you to the hospital wing?" he asked standing up.  
"I don't know, let me see," she said standing up then finding her self back on the ground again.  
"Well, I guess that's a big N-O," she said trying to smile.  
"Here let me help you than I'll carry you," Dean offered pulling his shirt back on.  
"I don't know if you can, I don't want you to feel obligated," Cherry said looking up at him.  
"Don't be stupid Cherry, you'll be fine in my care," Dean said picking her up with ease.  
"Dean I cant thank you enough, I haven't played in a long time, I had a lot of fun," Cherry said looking at him.  
"Well you still played good, and we had fun until you got hurt, but no lies you have a great talent," Dean said walking up a flight of stairs.  
Dean had almost gotten her to the hospital wing but a few minutes before he got there they ran into a conflict. As Dean turned a corner and started walking he was soon was stopped again.  
"What do you think your doing?" came Draco's voice.  
"I demand that you put her down this instant." He demanded.  
"I'd love to but she cant walk, she hurt her ankle so I'm taking her to the hospital wing if you cant see that," Dean said walking on.  
"Well then hand her over to me, after all I am her boyfriend!" he said getting mad.  
"Your going out with Draco?" he asked her, and she nodded.  
"I didn't know that," he said and walked into the hospital wing.  
Dean sat her on a bed, and Draco was behind them accusing Dean of things that never happened. He was complaining about him being a Gryffindor and not knowing where his place was in the school, when he was interrupted by Cherry.  
"Draco! That's enough, Dean didn't do anything wrong, we were playing soccer and I hurt my ankle." She said.  
"It wouldn't of happened if you weren't playing with him," he said looking at Dean.  
"All he's guilty of is being nice to me, you can leave now Dean, thank you." She said.  
"It was no problem, I had fun thanks for joining me." Dean said and walked out.  
"What happened now?" the nurse asked coming in.  
"I screwed up my ankle, I'm not sure how though." Cherry said watching the nurse examine it.  
"Well you did a good job spraining it," she said placing her wand to it.  
"Thank you," Cherry said rolling her ankle in circles.  
"Not so fast Ms. Miller." She put her wand to it one more time and a bandage wrapped it's self around her ankle.  
"What's that for?" she asked looking down.  
"To make sure you don't hurt it again, leave it on for the next few days you can go now," she said and walked away.  
"Come on Draco lets go now," Cherry said getting up.  
"What about your things where are they, I'll summon them when I get to the room." She said walking out of the hospital wing.  
"Alright, okay so why were you hanging out with Dean again?" Draco asked looking at her.  
"I was coming up from class, he was outside kicking a soccer ball around, and I asked if I could join him," she said.  
"But isn't that a muggle sport?" he asked.  
"Yes it is but its fun to do in off time," Cherry said smiling as they headed towards the dungeon so they could get some rest.  
"You know I've got quidditch practice starting a few times a week soon right?" he asked looking at her.  
"Yeah I know that, I'll be watching you at some of them, and I'll be at all your games, you know that though don't you?" she said.  
"Some how I already knew that." He said taking her hand and looking at the ring on her finger.  
She smiled and pulled her hand away from him. He flashed a grin at her and as they stopped in front of an evil looking picture.  
Draco and Cherry watched at the portrait swung open for them. Draco being the gentlemen he his let Cherry go in first. She looked around the common room not much excitement to night, so she headed to the girls room. As she passed the boys room Jason came out and saw her, he looked at her and shook his head.  
"Hey Cherry, what happened to you?" he asked crossing his arms.  
"I was playing some soccer with this guy named Dean and I hurt my ankle, nothing big its fine now." She said and disappeared behind the girls door. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
The Gryffindor Common room was nice and warm as the rain pounded down outside. It was a good night to sit in front of the fire and read a good book. That's just what Mya had been doing for the last hour or so; she was curled up in a chair with a book. The book was leaning against her knees and she was asleep peacefully in the big chair.  
In her dream she was in a place she visited quiet often, it was a unique little house. She knew what was about to happen it always did, but she stayed anyways. Mya silently walked in to the house and made her self at home at the table. She looked around like she always did it was a very neat place, everything was were it belonged no questions asked. The stairs leading upstairs were worn and looked like they hadn't been used in a few months.  
Mya was waiting patiently in the kitchen for someone who was unnamed, but he didn't need a name. She was whistling to herself an older tune, she had to be waiting longer than last time she was there.  
The door slammed shut behind her but she didn't turn to look, with a flash in front of her she lifted her eyes up from the table. The two pairs of eyes met and together the two walked over to the fire.  
"Why am I here again so soon, what's going to happen now?" Mya asked.  
"Look at the fire and how unevenly it burns, just like the chances taken by all of your friends, and the choices they make." The unearthly voice said.  
"What's that suppose to mean, that one of the choices one of my friends is going to make will lead to an uncertain tragedy?" Mya asked looking at the fire.  
The person looked up from the fire and at Mya with its black eyes, and dark blue skin. Mya stared at its ghostly face that held no emotions, and never had. Mya waited for an answer, but it never came.  
She watched him open his mouth, but as he did she felt as if she was pulled backwards by her navel. Then everything started fading out around her, she was surrounded by darkness again.  
Mya's eyes snapped open she took a deep breath and looked up at Ron standing in front of her. He looked down at her and smiled lightly; Ron sat down in front of her, she turned in the chair taking her book and closed it.  
"Hey are you alright?" he asked taking her hand.  
"Yeah, I'm fine just tired that's all." She said pulling him up.  
"Well no doubt its almost mid-night, and you need to get some sleep we've got classes tommorw." Ron said as they walked up the stairs to the rooms.  
"What are you still doing up then?" she asked tiredly.  
"I couldn't sleep, I had to many things on my mind," he said stopping in front of the girls room door.  
"Oh, I hope you can sleep now, we've got a test in transfiguration tommorw," she said smiling.  
"Sleep well Honey," Ron said and kissed her lightly.  
That day Ron and Mya walked out of the Transfiguration holding hands and talking about the test; Harry and Hermione behind them. Together they all headed to Charms with Flickwitt.  
"I definitely failed that test, I didn't even study at all!" Ron said to the others.  
"I've been telling you since first year Ron you have to study if you expect to pass the classes." Hermione said as a matter of fact.  
"I agree with Ron I studied but I still think I might of failed McGonagall's test." Mya said to them all.  
"Yeah I saw you studying, you were studying pretty hard, studying the inside of your eyelids." Harry said and they all started laughing.  
"Well did you study Harry?" asked Mya looking back at him.  
"Not exactly...but I did open my book once I think," Harry said thinking about it.  
"Figures Harry doesn't think he needs to study the hero knows it all already...he doesn't even need school," Ron said playfully pushing him as Hermione walked past them.  
"So Harry you know the Halloween dance is coming up in like two weeks, so who are you going to ask to go with you?" Ron asked looking at Mya and squeezing her hand.  
"I don't know, maybe your sister, she's had a crush on me forever," Harry said thinking about it.  
"That's crazy ask Hermione, anyways I think Ginny is already going with Neville or maybe Seamus." Mya said as Hermione sat talking to Parvati.  
Harry looked up at Mya thoughtfully then smiled at her as they took there seats. Maybe he would ask Hermione to go with him, after all they'd been friends for a long time. Hermione and him had always gotten along, he didn't think she had plans yet either. A few minutes later Hermione popped back in to her seat and smiled at her friends.  
Mya sat at a table in the library after lunch, she had study hall and a report to do for defense against the Dark arts due next class. Ron had gone to find a book and left her at the table by herself.  
"Mya!" she heard her name.  
"Hey are you going with Ron to the Dance?" Cherry asked sitting down on the other side of the table.  
"Yeah, why? Your going with Draco aren't you?" asked Mya looking up.  
"Yeah he asked me, I was wondering what you were planning on wearing to it though...I figured you already had it drawn out." Cherry said looking around.  
"You know me to well," said Mya pulling out a piece of paper.  
"We're old souls, get use to it." Cherry replied.  
"Its going to be about four inch's above the knee, and you can see that it flares out at the bottom, it black the sleeves are going to be laced up with pink ribbon, an light pink strip across the waist going up sort of diagonal," she said showing her every thing on the picture.  
"Well this is mine, the same length but the sides of the dress lace up to about the hip with silver the dress will be dark green, silver strip going the opposite way of yours, the sleeves have holes going up the arms, and that's about it," Cherry said putting up the picture.  
"When are we going to have time to make them though?" Mya asked.  
"Actually I'm going to start mine when I get the material from ma, she's suppose to be sending it in the next few days." Cherry said getting up.  
"I guess I should probably get a hold of my gran then so I have time to get it all together." Mya said putting her head on the table.  
"You had another dream, didn't you?" Cherry asked sitting back down.  
"What... yeah but I don't know what's going to happen Ron woke me up right as I was about to find out...but the guy said something about how all my friends take uneven chances and he related it to how unevenly the fire burns." Mya said telling her about.  
"I don't know either, did you ask Debra she's always been the one who can interpret what they mean." Cherry said getting up again.  
"What where are you going?" Mya asked as Cherry walked to the left.  
"To go get Debra she's in here right now to, so hold on alright," said Cherry walking off.  
  
~~~  
  
"So what do yo think it means?" Mya asked looking at Debra.  
"Well its quiet simple actually, it means that one of your friends one of us, is going to make a bad decision and end up getting burned because of it." Debra said, Mya nodded.  
"Oh I see its going to be Cherry!" Mya said laughing.  
"What?! Why do I always have to make the bad choices? Huh?" she asked pushing Mya backwards.  
"Yall are crazy I'll see you later," Debra said getting up.  
"Tell Steven we said hi and...that's it." Said Mya as Debra walked off.  
The next week went by fast as both girls were counting down the days until the dance. They were also spending there free time now making there dresses perfect for the dance in the next week. All the girls decided they were going to have lunch together that day to talk about the dance coming up. It was the talk of everybody, everywhere they'd go they'd here about it from some one else.  
"So Claire are you and Greg going to the Dance together, or did ya'll find other people?" Debra asked.  
"No Greg asked some one else, so as of now I'm stuck going so-lo," Claire said.  
"Adam and Jason don't have dates yet, you go with one of them if you want." Offered Cherry.  
"No that's okay I've been thinking of asking this one guy in my house named Justin, he's sort of cute." Claire said looking up.  
"Debra your going with Steven then?" Mya asked her.  
"Yeah I think I might, I cant believe its only four days away," Debra replied.  
"I know I cant wait I almost have my dress finished its going to be perfect." Cherry said looking at Mya.  
"Really? I still have a lot to do on mine," Mya said looking around.  
"You better get to work on it only three days left to finish it up right," Claire said shaking red strands of hair back.  
"Yes, I know and let me guess yours has been done for the last month or so huh?" asked Mya rolling her eyes.  
"Well actually yes I have I didn't mean for it to be a Halloween dress but it will work, what's yours going to look like ya'll?" asked Claire looking at the others.  
The other three girls told the others what there dresses were going to look like when they were done. The four girls laughed as the bell dismissing lunch rang, one class to go. Debra and Claire headed down one corridor, as Mya and Cherry headed to History with Binns. They were in for a long boring almost two hours of history to look forwards to. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen 

Two hours before the dance Mya was losing it, her things were all over the place. Her trunk was on its side at the end of her bed, with nothing left in it at all. She was sitting on the floor going through a pile of shoes looking for her second heel when Lavender walked in. Lavender sat down on her bed and put in earring and pulled back her hair looking in a mirror.

"Mya…if your looking…" Lavender started.

"Not now I gotta find my other shoe." Mya said throwing one behind her.

"It's right here!" Lavender said getting up and grabbing it from under her night table.

"Oh…thanks," she said and slid it onto her foot.

"No problem, you made a huge mess with all your things, and where's Hermione at?" Lavender asked standing in front of her full view mirror.

"Her and Harry went for a walk before the dance, she doesn't look have bad, but that doesn't matter because we don't get along." Mya said as her hair did itself.

"I've noticed that…well better here than me, me and Parvati never really liked her either though," Parvati nodded looking through her jewelry box.

"Doesn't surprise me, I don't know maybe its just me but Hermione is a little to good for her own good," Mya said sitting down.

"I agree with you, I cant believe that Harry asked Hermione to the dance I know there friends but honestly were all prettier then her," Parvati said.

"Well I don't like bad mouthing people…wait yes I do but I agree." Said Mya doing her nails.

"Only forty-five minutes to go, so who are you two going with?" Mya asked standing in front of her mirror.

"Lavender is going with Dean," she smiled looking up.

"And I'm going with your friend Adam…I like him he's really awesome, and he asked me to go," Parvati said smiling and turned her bracelet around.

"I think I remember him telling me he was going to ask you," Mya said looking over at her.

"Come on girls how long does it take to get ready for a dance were waiting lets go already!" Dean called through the door.

"Chill we'll be out in a few minutes, we'll meet you in the common room." Mya yelled back through the door to him.

"Fine hurry up though because we don't like waiting, maybe we'll just go with out you." He called and headed down the stairs.

One hour before the dance Cherry sat on her bed all ready except for her nails which she was working on, as she talked to Pansy, Millicent, and Blaise. All the girls were working on finishing up all the last little things that needed to be done.

"So girls why don't you humor me by tellin' me who you'll be going to the dance with?" said Cherry doing her left hand nails.

"Pansy's going with Crabbe, Millie's going with Goyle, and if you don't already know I'm going with Jason. You know I really like him Cherry." Said Blaise smiling as she pinned up a curl.

"Yeah, don't tell him I told you but he likes you to, I think he might ask you to be his girlfriend tonight." Cherry said looking up at her.

"Really! Oh My Gosh! That would be wonderful I really would like to get to know him better, you know I like him!" She said sitting down.

"You didn't here it from me though, there perfect I'm totally ready now," Cherry said standing up.

"So are we when ever Blaise is we can go," Millicent said looking up from her mirror.

"Hey, okay, I'm ready we can go now everything's perfect now," Blaise said turning around.

The four girls stood in a little circle talking about the dance they hadn't gone to yet, and helping each other with fast outfit tips. The girls stepped out of the circle, and headed down the stairs to find the boys. To the girls surprise a seventh year boy was announcing the girls as they came out.

"Miss. Pansy Parkinson," Crabbe looked up.

"Miss Millicent Bulastrode," Her and Goyle walked off.

"Miss Blaise Zanbini," Jason smiled as she walked over to him.

"And Miss Cherry Miller." Draco's eyes lite up when he saw her.

"Thanks for the introduction Dylan, but I have to say I don't think I needed it." She said smiling at him.

"You look…amazing," Draco said taking her hand.

"Thank you, you look good as well." She said taking his arm.

"Let's go than shall we?" asked Draco as they headed towards the door.

"We shall, you know I'm really happy were going together, you look great in black Draco," Cherry said as they headed to the great hall.

"You think so? Yeah I guess your right, you know greens a really good color for you to," he said looking at her.

Cherry flashed him a smile as they walked up stairs, slowly she started to feel a little nervous about this dance. After all it would be the first time that her and Draco would be seen together. Big crowds usually wouldn't worry her, but this wasn't her regular crowd she didn't know everyone here.

Draco looked over at Cherry and noticed that she was twisting her ring around nervously. He concentrated on her for minute, she seemed to be very nervous about what the people at the dance would think. He grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry no one will care that were going together, no one pays attention to this kind of thing here," Draco said not looking at her.

"Right I need to clam down I can pull this off this is nothing…wait how'd you know that I was nervous?" she asked.

"I could just tell, you play it cool though," Draco said looking at her.

The three girls walked down the stairs into the common room where the boys waited talking. Dean, Adam, and Ron sat around a table, and didn't notice the girls come in. Lavender went to say something but Mya stopped her before she could. Mya sent a water vase smashing into the wall across from the table. Together the boys got up and walked over to the girls compliment them on how good they looked.

"You look amazing…words couldn't explain how great you look," Ron said to Mya.

"Thank you, you look really good in that color I don't think I've seen you in maroon until now," Mya said smiling.

"So should we head to the dance then?" Ron asked holding out his arm to her.

"Yes I think we should, we can follow Adam and Parvati," Mya said taking his arm.

They followed Parvati and Adam out of the common room and headed down the stairs to the great hall. A few minutes after walking the stairs Ron slid his arm down and took her hand. He could fell that she was a little tense or nervous about the dance, but she was ready to take on any mountain that might stand in her way. Ron brought her hand up and kissed it feeling her loosen up some. He figured after awhile of dancing she would be fine though.

Mya used her free hand to make sure all her curls were pinned up and in place as they entered the last set of stairs. They were all still pinned up and curled to the perfect cue. She ran her hand down her side of her dress smoothing it out as they got closer.

"Calm down, you look fine every things going to be perfect," Ron said as they stopped outside the great hall doors.

"I'm trying to calm down I'm nervous, its not like I do this everyday," Mya said pacing a few steps.

"Okay take a deep breath and lets go in or what not, now come on." Said Ron rolling his eyes.

"Alright I'm really for this now I'm okay," she said taking his arm again.

Together they walked into the great hall like the couples before them linked at the arm. Mya looked around the great hall it was amazing Halloween decorations every where, it looked incredibly unfamiliar to her, it was so different then before. Ron nodded to one side of the room where Harry and Hermione were talking, and they walked over to them.

Draco and Cherry stood outside of the great hall getting ready to go in to the dance. Cherry was pacing back and fourth trying to get it all together. Draco rolled his eyes watching her, watching her pace was driving him crazy. He walked over and caught her by the elbow, and pulled her over to the door. He glanced over one more time, Cherry really did look amazing all dressed up.

"Okay now take a deep breath and lets go," he said pulling her through the doors.

Cherry glanced around the hall, it looked incredibly amazing she'd never seen anything like it before. Once they walked in she started to forget all about everyone else there. All of the students were talking none of them cared, what a relief for herself.

Draco and Cherry sat at a table with the other Slytherins that decided to show up. They were all talking together while they waited for every one else to show up. The dance didn't officially start for another half hour, but the students were coming earlier. They sat around the table listening to Draco tell a story about the past summer he spent in Romania. Draco ended up finishing his story as Dumbledore came out to make an announcement.

"Thank you, I know you've all been waiting for the dance to start, and I'm here to say its now ready to begin," Dumbledore said as a cheer spread across the room.

The music start a fast paced song was playing; Cherry jumped up grabbed Draco and headed off to dance. Draco grabbed her arm about half an hour after dancing, they decided to take a breather.

"Come on Cherry lets get a drink," he said putting an arm around her waist.

"Alright…good idea lets," Cherry said walking with him.

"So how do you feel now after dancing off some nerves?" Draco asked.

"I feel great dancing is great, I love to dance it really does a number on the soul," she said pushing up her sleeves.

"Can I ask you something?" Draco asked as they sat back down.

"Yeah…go ahead." Cherry said.

"Why do you like me?" he asked.

"What kind of questions that? I'm not really sure, maybe because your so different from every one else…or maybe its just that your who you are…no it's the first one." Cherry said looking at him.

"I haven't heard that one before, but its good enough for me, you're the perfect girl I could ask for." Draco said taking her hand.

"Thanks, but what answer where you excepting when you asked?" she asked smiling.

"Well since you asked, and remember your asked I was excepting to hear because I'm handsome, rich, charming, have a great personality, or any of the above." He said giving an evil grin.

"I'll remember those in case I ever need to know them, Draco your crazy that's another reason I like you so much," Cherry said.

"No he's just a dirty rotten Malfoy!" said Dylan.

"I thought you weren't coming because you didn't have a date?" Cherry said looking at him.

"I wasn't but I figured Draco wouldn't mind if I stole you away for a few dances," said Dylan.

"What do you say Draco, do you mind?" he asked giving him a look.

"No go ahead Cherry have fun," he said giving her a warning look.

"Alright I'll be back in a little while Draco," Cherry said and kissed him lightly.

Dylan lead her to the dance floor and spun her around, he saw her smile and they started dancing. He looked into her eyes they were different than most other peoples. They were green they had sparks of light and the coldness from a harsh life.

"Draco why are you letting her dance with Dylan? You know he likes her, just look at them, he's trying to steal her from you," Pansy said.

"I know he likes her, he's not going to steal her from me though," Draco said watching the two dance.

"Yes he will, I mean every time you blink he's a little bit closer to her…I don't think he can get any closer now though," said Pansy pointing at them.

"Your right he is, isn't he?" he asked.

"Well what are you waiting for, go cut in she's your girl not his," Pansy said as Draco got up.

"Let me cut in Dylan, you can go dance with Pansy." Draco said as Dylan took a step aside.

"No, I'm dancing with Cherry, you can wait," he said.

"Draco's my boyfriend and being my boyfriend if he wants to dance with me you can't stop him." Cherry said stepping back.

"Fine this isn't over yet Draco, I'll get you just wait," he said walking away.

"What's that all about?" Cherry asked putting her arms around his neck.

"He's in love with you and he's trying to get you to be his girl," Draco told her.

"That's ridiculous I'm your girl, and I plan to stay that way, Dylan's only a friend nothing more." She said as he pulled her closer.

"I know that and no ones going to take you away from me, not even Dylan." Draco whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry you're the only one I want to be in love with," Cherry said, she could feel him playing with the ties on her dress; was he nervous? No couldn't be.

"Are you saying your in love with me?" he asked with a sly grin.

"No not yet, but I think its most certainly possible." She said smiling back.

"Oh my gosh Mya you look wonderful!" Hermione said as they walked over.

"Umm…thanks you look nice to," she said smiling.

"Why don't we go get drinks while we wait for the dance to start, so the boys can talk about how lucky and great they are." Hermione said taking Mya's arm.

"Okay…" she said as Hermione pulled her away.

"Umm Harry….what's going on with Hermione?" Ron asked confused.

"Actually she's been acting like that since we left to take a walk," Harry said telling Ron all about it.

"I bet one of the other girls did something," Ron said as they sat down.

"You think so?" asked Harry.

"No…I did it and look it worked she's not so uptight, she's actually having a good time and getting along with Mya." Adam interrupted.

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked turning on him.

"Who cares, if it makes her act like this all the time everything will be better." Ron said smiling.

"Its nothing permanent, just a simple relaxing potion nothing that wont fade away with in a certain amount of time." He said giving them a look.

"So how much longer do you think it will last?" Ron asked.

"It should last at least until the dance is over at least," said Adam as the girls rejoined them.

"Hey what are we talking about?" asked Mya walking back to Ron.

"Just about how nice you two look," Ron said taking her hand.

"Oh its all most time for the dance to start come on lets sit down and wait," Hermione said pulling Harry to the table.

A few minutes into a story Adam was talking about, Dumbledore came out to make announcements. The music started and everyone forgot about what Adam had been saying.

Mya got up from her chair and grabbed Ron pulling him to the dance floor slowly. Ron took her hand spinning her around then pulled her to him and they started dancing. They spun around the dance floor, weaving in and out of the other couples. Mya was spun out and brushed against Ginny who was dancing with Seamus.

"Having fun?" Mya asked almost out of breath.

"Yeah, Seamus actually knows how to dance, you?" she asked turning around.

"Yeah I'm having fun, I mean I am with your brother he's so sweet," Mya said laughing.

"Ginny stop talking and come dance you can talk to Mya later," Seamus said pulling her hand.

"Although I'll talk to you later," Ginny said and went back to her dance.

"Come on lets go get a drink I'm losing my breath," Ron said pulling her through the crowded dance floor.

"That was fun I love to dance," she said sitting down.

Together they sat quietly and drank there drinks, trying to regain there breath. A few minutes later they were joined by Ginny, Seamus, Harry, and Hermione, all who also had drinks. Another fast song ended and a slow sad one started up, and different couples made their way off or on to the floor. Mya heard the beat and grabbed Ron's hand and pulling him up.

"Oh I love this song come on Ron," Mya said as they started dancing.

Mya scooted in closer to him and rested her chin on top of his shoulder. Ron smiled to himself and placed his chin on top of her head. She smiled, this was some one who she could she herself falling in love with and growing old with. This was the best time they had together since they met so far.

Mya lifted up her head and started at Ron smiling, as he did the same. The song was slow and beautiful it took them to another place all together. Everything was quiet all that was heard was the sweet melodious music, and the clicking of shoes on the wooden floor.

It was a picture perfect situation nothing could seem to be better at the time. Mya looked great in her own designed dress, and Ron looked handsome and very eloquent. As the music died Mya took Ron's hands and lead him out of the great hall quietly.

"Where are we going?" he asked following her.

"Outside for a walk, to get away from everything for a few minutes," Mya said opening the doors to the grounds.

"Oh wow…look Ron its wonderful out here with all the decorations and lights." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes it is, it looks wonderful," he said sitting down on a stone bench.

She sat down beside him and he put a arm around her shoulder. It was such a nice night, the stars shown beautifully; it was very romantic. Mya turned to him and looked up at him with her bright eyes. He took hold of her chin and pulled her into a very deep passionate kiss.

Mya bit her bottom lip and smiled at Ron; she was falling more in love with him every second. He ran a finger down her arm, and the tie up lace split all the way down. He laughed he didn't mean to do that, and he didn't know how he did it either. Mya laughed and placed her wand on the tie and it replaced it self back up her arm.

"That was really cool, I thought that was great." Mya said smiling.

"So did I, but I didn't mean to do anything." He said and kissed her cheek.

"Come on," she said and pulled him back inside slowly.

The dance was great everything was wonderful that night it was the greatest in a long run. Draco and Cherry walked in from the darkness, the rain soaked everything including them. The dance had been over for a while and most everyone was back in there own houses sleeping by then.

Cherry leaned against the wall letting water drip off her dress and from her hair. Draco smiled she looked so cute with her hair falling in her face. He took her hand and together they headed back down to their common room.

Standing outside the common room in the hall Cherry watched Draco stare at the entrance.

"Staring at it wont make it open Draco." She said smiling.

He stood in front of her and flashed a different kind of smile at her, one she hadn't seen before. Taking her hand and he brought it up and dropped it behind his neck, and kissed her.

This kiss was different it had more passion behind it, more power and spark. Cherry couldn't tell entirely what was held behind that kiss, but she didn't really care what ever it was, was fine with her. She stood there and let him kiss her, his hands now on her lower back. He pulled away kissed her on the cheek, and pulled her into a hug.

Cherry pulled Draco through the door and into the common room where she fell into a chair. She through her legs over the side of the chair and her wet hair over the other arm of it.

Draco fell over top of her holding himself up about five inches from her. He smiled at her and took one hand to her side.

"You know what would look really cute?" he asked smiling at her.

"No, what's that?" Cherry said getting tired.

"This." He said and pulled on the side of her skirt.

She got up and looked at the ties on her skirt; one still tied to the bottom, the other only half way tied.

"Very funny Draco," she said walking down the stairs to the rooms smiling.

"Are you just going to leave me so unsatisfied?" he asked her following.

"But Draco you never seem to be satisfied ever." She said turning around.

"No that's not true, before you came here I was always unsatisfied, but lately… I'm not any more." Draco said grabbing her arm.

Cherry turned around looking at him, grabbed his arm and pulled him into herself. She kissed him fast but it was good and then pushed him away smiling playfully.

"Do you have to go to bed, I don't think I can sleep with the thoughts of you not with me." He said taking her hand.

She took hold of her black and sliver cross around her neck and pulled it off. Cherry hooked the chain behind his neck for him and kissed him on the cheek. He flipped it over in his hand looking at it, and nodded his head.

"Now part of me will always be with you, even when we're only two rooms apart." She said smiling.

Draco put a hand on the cross, said his good nights to her then watched her disappear. He hated to admit it to himself but he was falling in love with her and fast. To him from what Cherry had said earlier at the dance she might be felling the same way now. He didn't know for sure but if she did feel the same he would be a very happy person.

Ron and Mya walked back to the Gryffindor tower together talking about the dance. She took Ron's hand and smiled, the castle was peaceful now. Everyone had already headed to their houses; so no one was around to bother them. The dance had ended over an hour ago, and the halls of Hogwarts were dead. Mya and Ron were both glad no one was around they had more time to themselves.

Mya dropped to the floor outside of the portrait of the fat lady. Ron fell beside her and put an arm around her. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and laid her head on his cheast. What a perfect night, to bad that they didn't come around more often.

"Tired hun?" Ron asked kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah a little, that and my feet are hurting some." She said yawning.

"Come on lets get you to bed then," he said starting to get up.

"No not quiet yet its so nice out here, no ones talking or making noise." Mya said pulling him back down.

"Alright, we'll stay out here for a little while longer," Ron said.

"Do you think Filch will find us here?" Mya asked smiling.

"No I doubt it since were right outside our common room." Ron said taking her hand.

"Good," she said as he kissed her hand.

She looked back at the ceiling and closed her eyes. Ron took her chin and tilted it back towards himself. Mya opened her eyes and smiled at him, putting attention on Ron. She leaned into him and kissed him, something he had been waiting to get the chance to do.

"Come on lets go on to bed now," Mya said after pulling out of the kiss.

"Alright," he said following her through the portrait.

Ron followed Mya through the common room, past the dieing fire and up the stairs. He stopped by the girls door and watched her turn around and face him. Mya hugged him one last time for the night, and kissed him.

"Good night, and thanks for the dance." Mya said smiling.

"Your welcome, good night sleep well." Ron said taking her hand.

"I will," she said pulling it away and disappearing into the room.

"I know you will, lets just hope I can as well." Ron said to himself as he headed to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen 

Cold weather made itself welcome on Hogwarts Grounds at the beginning of November. The whole school was starting to fall into the weathers clutches. All the students were hating the cold weather and couldn't wait until it was gone. The students were growing restless and didn't know how to use there extra energy they had.

Draco and Cherry spent most of there extra time out doors unlike the rest the school; unlike the rest the cold weather didn't bother them. Everyone was telling them they were crazy to be going outside when it was that cold out. They didn't care what people thought, they had nothing better to do.

On the other hand Mya and Ron were wasting their time in the library, and in the common room. Everyone was burning off energy in the common room now by dueling , or playing various games. Not Mya and Ron though, they sat with Harry and Hermione talking.

Mya couldn't take the noise anymore, the fighting between Ron and Hermione was annoying. She sat back and put a hand on her head, as she listened to Ron and Hermione go at it again. Arguing was all they had seem to be doing since the cold weather set in.

"How do you know she was lying, you weren't there you didn't see the look in her eyes." Ron said standing up to challenge her.

"I didn't have to be, all I need to know is that I don't trust her," Hermione said standing up as well.

"How can you say that, you don't even know her," Mya said getting up and walking out of the common room.

"You know she's right, you don't know here at all," Harry said.

"Shut up Harry!" Ron and Hermione said together.

Ron got up and walked out the door the same way Mya had done before hand. He could only take so much more of this weather, and they way it made everyone act. He walked around the school hoping he wouldn't run into Flinch as it got later, and he still didn't know where Mya was. He took a quick right around the corner and headed down to the library.

He walked through the rows of books and then he saw her. She was sitting there, draped under her cloak reading something. The old book was propped up and tilted to what must have been the right angle. Yet it was still to dark in the library to tell anything apart, he could barley make out Mya.

Ron sat done across from her and waited for her to finish reading. Mya sat the book down and looked back up and Ron smiling. She pushed the book aside and watched him look over at it.

"Dark arts and how to repeal them? What are you doing with that book?" Ron asked seeing the title.

"Don't worry about it I was looking something for a friend of mine." She said.

"Something just hasn't been right with her lately." Ron nodded as she got up with the book.

"So did you find what you were looking for?" he asked as the light went out.

"No I didn't, that's why I'm taking it with us." Mya told him as they walked back to a book shelve.

"Okay so what are you looking for now?" Ron asked as she held her wand up to the books looking at the titles.

"Ahh…here it is, Dark Magic and its counter curses, for the advanced." She said putting the books on the corner of the table.

"So I know you obviously like me right?" Mya asked smiling.

"Yeah, why what are you thinking?" Ron asked as she walked around a smaller book case.

"Well then why don't you show me how much you like me." She said stepping back.

I don't know about that, I mean do you really think this is a very appropriate place." He said smirking.

She leaned back a little putting her hands around Ron's neck, and he leaned into her. Ron took a step in getting closer to Mya and kissed her. Under the pressure Mya stepped back running into the book shelve hard enough to make it fall over.

There was enough strength to knock the book shelve down, causing the rest of them to fall down like dominos. The silence was broken and the books clothes and dust were all over the place.

Ron quickly grabbed Mya's hand and she grabbed her books as they ran out the door. Turning the corner after going up the stairs they saw about three professors running down the corridor. Mya turned around just as bad five professors including Dumbledore coming up the stairs.

"Problem, where not going that way either," Mya said.

"Come on in here, if were lucky none of the professors saw us yet." He said pulling her through a door.

The two stood in the shadows of the room listening to the professors talk out side the room. Mya tried to slow don't her breathing as she leaned against one of the walls, Ron took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"What was that Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Well Minerva it was the library, all the book cases have fallen down leaving the library in shambles." Dumbledore told them all.

"Whose responsible for this unreasonable happening?" Madam Pomfrey.

"There's probably no way to begin to tell." Snape said walking up.

"Let us all head down to the library then to see what we can do about this," Albus said starting down.

"Think we'll get in trouble?" Mya asked Ron quietly.

"Hopefully not if were sneaky about it," he told her taking her hand and kissing it.

Mya's heart pounded against her cheast, she wasn't quiet sure what would happen if they did get caught…but she never got caught. Ron stood there listening, not hearing anything he fell to the floor, to look under the door. Nothing was in sight as far as he could tell so he stood back up quietly. He grabbed Mya's hand gave it a reassuring squeeze and opened the door slowly.

He must of looked funny as he stuck his head out the door looking both ways, then pulled Mya out behind him. Together they ran up the rest of the stairs, until they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady. They managed to make it all the way to the common room taking deep breaths, everything was alright now.

"Mr. Weasley…Miss. Evans! Where have been?" they turned around seeing professor McGonagall.

"Do you realize your about six hours after curfew, not to mention the huge mess you made and just left in the library." She said holding up one of Ron's book.

"Oh man I knew I forgot something," he said shaking his head.

"Ron…how could you forget your stupid book?" Mya asked stomping her foot.

"I'm sorry, honestly its not like I planed to purposely forget it." Ron said looking at her.

"Okay stay calm…so would you mind telling us about our punishments, what are they going to be ma'am?" she asked looking up at McGonagall.

"Oh yes…you'll both be serving detention for the following three weeks, also you'll be cleaning up the mess you two made in the library in the morning. No go to bed!" she said walking off madly.

The two walked up the stairs slowly looking at there feet. Ron put his arm around Mya's waist as they continued up the stairs. Mya stopped at the door and looked up at Ron smiling.

"That was great! Imagine the trouble we would have been in if we messed up half the staffs offices, instead of the library." Mya said laughing.

"Yeah your right, that was bloody awesome…but it would have been so much fun to tear apart the professors offices," he said as she hugged him still laughing.

"I don't think we're going to have to many of our detentions together…we'd make things worse than we would apart. Anyways I'll see you in the morning good night." Mya said and kissed him.

"Good night, get some sleep we're going to be working all day tomorrow," he said and kissed her again.

Mya walked into the girls room pulling off her cloak as she did. Lavender turned over on her bed and watched her. Hastily Mya pulled on one of her night shirts, and looked up at Lavender and Parvati.

"What's up?" asked Mya looking around the room.

"Where have you been all night?" asked Parvati sitting up.

"Well…me and Ron were in the library and some how we managed to knock everything down, so we get to clean it all up in the morning, plus we both have three weeks of detention starting ASAP." She told them falling on her bed.

"Serves you right, you shouldn't of been sneaking around, especially after hours and Ron of all people knows this for god sake he's a prefect." Said Hermione staring her down.

"Have it your way than…if that's so?" Mya said smiling as she laid back.

"SO that's it…your not going to do anything, no smart comments about what I've said?" asked Hermione very confused.

"Nope, not a thing because I don't care what you think about me anymore, theres no point in it." Mya said with a straight face.

"SO your really not going to do or say anything at all?" Lavender asked leaning across Mya's bed.

"Well…that's what she thinks…right?" Mya said grinning evilly.

Mya laid with her head at the end of her bed watching Hermione silently. Lavender couldn't sleep now that she knew something was being planned, and even better it was against Hermione. A few minutes later she got up and sat of the corner of Lavenders bed.

"So you must know…how much does it take to wake her up?" Mya asked nodding over at her.

"She sleeps hard not much will wake her up, not usually…why what are you planning?" she asked sitting up.

"You'll see," she said standing up.

Mya spent the next hour and a half booby-trapping Hermione's bed for when she'd wake up. Half the spells she was using were ones her and her friends had come up with years before. It took her for ever to put her three spells on Hermione's bed, but it was going to be well worth it.

"So What's going to happen to her…what spells did you set on her bed area?" Lavender asked head on her hand.

"You'll see when she gets up…its gonna be unforgettable…this is gonna be the best prank you guys will see for awhile coming." Mya said smiling as she laid back down.

Mya stood at the foot of her bed the next morning looking for her pants from a few nights before. Parvati got up and handed them to her form under her bed; then she smiled as she fell on top of Lavender.

"Hey get off…Parvati…get off," Lavender said pushing her off the bed.

"Shh…look act like nothings going on…act natural," Mya said pulling on her pants.

Hermione sat up slowly stretching and all of a sudden there was a loud pop. All the girls looked over at Hermione as she was covered with syrup and feathers magically. Mya smiled throwing a bag over her shoulder and walked out the door after the other girls laughing.

"Mya!" Hermione screamed pushing her hair back.

"Oh Hermione, by the way I wouldn't move if I was you." Mya said sticking her head in the door.

Hermione turned her head looking at the door where Mya had just been seconds before. Slowly she started to get up from her bed to head towards the showers, to try and get all the feathers off. As soon as she had stood up everyone in the common room could hear her screams.

Hermione now had been covered with syrup and feathers, and had at least five gallons of butterbeer dumped on her to make it even better she was glued to the floor. Mya ran back up the stairs and walked into the room arms crossed smiling widely.

"I told you not to move didn't I…anyways serves you right I warned you not to screw around with me before." Mya said walking back out of the room.

Mya walked back down the stairs looking extremely happy with herself she ran into Adam.

"What'd you do Mya?" he asked hands on her shoulders.

"Revenge is so sweet, especially since its on Hermione." Mya said walking past him smiling.

"Mya…please tell me you didn't," said Adam turning around.

"I could but then I'd be lying about it," she said leaving the Gryffindor tower.

That morning Cherry sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall beside Draco listening to him talk. Cherry looked over at Jason smiling with a twinkle in her eyes, he shook his head disapprovingly and turned to talk to a seventh year boy. Cherry lost her smile and put her eyes to the ground, how could he still be so upset with her.

She watched as others slowly filed into the Great Hall for there Friday breakfast. Cherry watched as Mya walked in by herself smiling biting on her bottom lip. That morning Cherry sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall beside Draco listening to him talk. Cherry looked over at Jason smiling with a twinkle in her eyes, he shook his head disapprovingly and turned to talk to a seventh year boy. Cherry lost her smile and put her eyes to the ground, how could he still be so upset with her.

She watched as others slowly filed into the Great Hall for there Friday breakfast. Cherry watched as Mya walked in by herself smiling biting on her bottom lip.

Cherry got up and met Mya half way down the pathway to her house's table. Mya looked up at her and smiled it was great being friends with Cherry, her friends were the greatest.

"Why are you so happy? What did you do Mya?" Cherry asked eyeing her.

"Well last night me and Ron knocked over everything in the library, got three weeks of detention. Oh then I got Hermione back again." She said smiling brightly.

"Three weeks, that's pretty steep don't you think…wait what did you do to her?" Cherry asked looking at her.

"Well you remember all those charms and pranks we came up with?" asked Mya sitting down.

"Yeah…did you use them on her?" she asked.

"Maybe a few of them…but you should have seen it, it was so funny!" Mya said picking up a muffin.

"That's so great you cant tell me she didn't have it coming…but anyways hey I'll meet up with you later." Cherry said getting up.

"Alright, just stop by the library I'll be there all day," Mya said laughing a little.

Cherry walked back over to the Slytherin table and smiled to herself at least their spells were still being put to use.

Breakfast started as the last of the students walked in running way late that morning. The hall buzzed with noise as thousands of different owls flew into the Great hall with different odds and ends.

Cherry looked up as Kestrel dropped her regular paper, followed by an old friends owl. She smiled looking down at Leriane's familiar hand writing. Slowly she started to pull the letter out of the envelope, did she really want to know.

Hey Cherry

SO hey guess what? Me and Trinny and a few of the guys are coming over next weekend. We heard you were going to be in Hogsmede with the school. So we decided we'd come over and meet somewhere in Hogsmede. Maybe if there's an Ice cream parlor or something like that send Kestrel back with a replay soon, and let Mya know we're coming. Oh and real fast good luck with Malfoy…word travels quick ya know. Love ya

Leriane

Cherry folded up the note and slipped it into one of her pockets, she had completely forgotten the food that was still in front of her. Draco turned back to her nudging her lightly on the arm as she took hold of his hand.

"Whose it from? …One of your friends?" he asked looking at her.

"Leriane she wants to meet at the Ice cream parlor down in Hogsmede next weekend when we go." Cherry told him getting up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"The owlery, I have to write her back," Cherry said leaving.

Cherry found her way up to the Owlery and walked through the sections of different owls looking for hers. There were hundreds of them, most of them sleeping, so it made that much harder.

"Kestrel…Kestrel girl where are you…hey girl I need you take this back to Leriane." She hooted happily at Cherry.

"Hold on I gotta write the note still," she said pulling a feather and ink out of her pocket.

Leriane,

Hey girl yeah there's an ice cream parlor in Hogsmede me and Mya will meet you there…but were going to bring our boyfriends(yes Malfoy…who told you?) Anyways I gotta go get my books. Later,

Cherry

Cherry tied the note up and to Kestrel's leg with a black ribbon and watched as her owl flew out the window. So she headed back down to the Great Hall, thinking about how much she was missing her friends. As she got to the third floor the Ravenclaws and some of the Gryffindors were heading back to there common rooms.

Cherry stopped in front of the library looking through the opened doors. She could only see a little bit but it looked terrible to have to clean that up.

She ran back down the stairs to the Great Hall, she hit the step second to the bottom and tripped. As she fell she fell into someone who, who caught her thankfully.

"Sorry, but thanks for catching me," Cherry said looking at Harry.

"Its alright, its not like I wouldn't of caught you, its Cherry right?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah…and your Harry how could anyone forget who you are?" she said smiling.

"Right sometimes I wish every one would just forget who I was. You know being The Famous Harry Potter isn't all it's cracked up to be." Harry said shrugging.

"Yes, tell us it must be horrible to get all the attention you do Potter!" Draco said walking up.

"Not all attentions good Malfoy. All the attention I get isn't wanted…I'm not like you, I'm not starved for attention." Harry said shaking his hair back.

"Starved for attention am I? At least I have more than you ever will, since you know who will eventually kill you once and for all, then it will be over with and no one will have to deal with you any more." Draco said smirking.

"You realize if that happens the whole wizarding world will plummet into darkness." Hermione said.

"Honestly Malfoy, Voldemort's tried six times to kill me, I don't think she's going excel anytime soon." Even Cherry flinched when Harry said that name.

"You should bite your tongue Potter…before something happens and you end up like your parents!" Draco said walking away.

Hermione held onto Harry's arm, he couldn't afford to get in trouble now. Cherry looked back at Harry and raised an eyebrow smiling, then followed after Draco. When would either of the two boys learn? Probably never, Cherry didn't mind she had people she couldn't stand either. Cherry shook it out of her head and caught up to Draco taking his hand.

That night after dinner Cherry watched Jason sitting in the corner smiling at Pansy. Cherry got up slowly, she liked Draco a lot more than she had liked any other guys. But Cherry just was plain out tired of listening to Jason complain about Draco all the time.

Cherry laid a hand down on the table across from Pansy and Jason, looking at them. Jason saw her standing there and looked back to Pansy with out a second glance. Cherry didn't take being ignored very well so she said something to them.

"Pansy, do you mind…just for a few minutes?" Cherry asked looking over to her.

"Not at all, you know that girl," she said getting up.

"Yo Jason you wanna talk with me for a minute?" she asked staring at him.

"No not really…talk to Draco after all he is your perfect boyfriend now isn't he?" said Jason staring back at her.

"God why are you doing this, your gonna talk to me and your gonna do it now!" she said pulling him out the common room door.

"What do you want from me Cherry? You know what I have to say already, so why do you keep coming back for more?" he asked leaning against the wall.

"This time your going to listen to me…Jason please your one of my best friends, I can't stand the thoughts of you being mad at me…all I'm asking for is a few minutes of your precious time…" she said then started to walk off.

"…Cherry stop you know you've got my attention if you need it…other wise you'd do something crazy and it would be my fault…so what do you need to say?" asked Jason still a little ticked with her.

"So what's on your mind Cherry?" he asked.

"Why do you act the why you do when I'm with Draco, I know you don't want to see me hurt but you don't have to worry about it. Look Jas all I'm asking is for you to at least try to get along with him if only when I'm with him." Cherry said looking at him.

"I don't know Cherry…Fine I'll try only because it's for you though, oh and by the way if he hurts you…I'll but a bullet through his brain and that's something you cant fix. No who was the letter from?" Jason asked.

"Oh get this the guys are coming up this weekend were going to meet them at the Ice Cream Parlor in Hogsmede when we go!" Cherry told him smiling.

"The guys huh…bet they say the same thing about Draco that I did." He said smiling at the thought.

"Shut up Jason!" she said smiling back.

"I'm just giving you hell, but you know I'm right, I love you and I think I've bothered you enough for at least a week, so I'm going to stop for a while." He said hugging her.

"You've tormented me enough for a whole month!" Cherry cried.

"Well how about I torment you until we get out for Christmas except for the rest of the week." Cherry gave a weak half smile and walked away.

"Wait you didn't give me a reply for my suggestion…" Jason said following her back in the common room.

"So then it's a no?" he asked.

"No." she said.

"Then it's a yes?" he said following her to the girls room.

"No." she said again.

"Than what is it?" Jason asked.

"It's a I love you Jason you're my best friend but leave it alone because I don't want to talk to you anymore about it." She said and walked into the room.

Mya and Ron headed towards the library after finishing up breakfast that morning. Mya took his hand and pulled him up the stairs faster than what he was going before. Ron shook his head it would take for ever to clean the mess they had made in the library the night before.

"Do we really have to go this fast…I mean I'm in no hurry to clean up the library when they could magically do it there self's in five minutes or less." Ron said pulling her to a stop.

"Ron, stop complaining, it wont be that bad it will be good for us…at least where together doing it." Mya said.

"Yes but we could be together not cleaning the library, if we just turn around and go back down the stairs," he said smiling.

"No, we cant afford to get in anymore trouble then we already are in so far," said Mya kissing him.

"Your right, especially since Hogsmede weekend is so close," he said following her in the door.

"Good god this is going to take for ever to clean, where to start?" Mya said to herself.

"Might as well start at the doors and work our way in," Ron said shaking his head.

"How long do you think this going to take us to clean up?" she asked.

"Way to long that's all I know," Ron said.

"Better get started then, come on Ron," she said picking up a book.

By the time lunch rolled around they were still only picking up the books off the first shelve. Mya throw her cloak in a corner and walked over to Ron wiping sweat from her head, with the back of her hand. Mya walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach giggling, she was done cleaning for now.

"Hey hun well let me tell you we've gotten pretty far." He said sarcastically.

"I know this isn't as easy as I thought it would be, but hey it's a good work out." Said Mya kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes a good work out, we'll be working on this library for the next three months to clean it all up." He said shaking his head.

"Don't worry we will have it done before the weekends over…I hope." Mya said Pulling him out the doors.

"Yes lets not worry just like we didn't need to worry last night?" he said stopping.

"Yes just like that, except a lot better off because I'm special and can make that promise." She said kissing his forehead and pulling him down the stairs.

"Right then," Ron replied smiling.

Ron sat at the Gryffindor table almost falling asleep while everyone else around him ate. Mya pulled her hair back pushing her slanted bangs behind her one of her ears. Harry laughed smiling; Mya didn't want to know what was going on in his mind right now.

"Isn't that right Ron…Ron!" Harry yelled hitting him.

"What…umm…yeah sure pal." Everyone started laughing except for Hermione who stuck her nose up.

"Oh Hermione don't be so tense all the time. I know you don't like that Ron and Mya are going out but honestly you don't need him your better off alone or with out him." Adam said throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"Are you presuming that I just get over Rona and Mya…Hell I just cant do that, its not that easy." She said turning her nose up.

"Hermione you need to find a guy or get over yourself one of the two or both perhaps." He said shaking his head.

"Your right, maybe I shouldn't worry about it, and maybe I shouldn't worry about school work either!" she said getting up with a huff.

"Wait, Hermione…what did I say?" he asked following her.

"Will you just kindly leave me alone Adam!" Hermione said turning around.

"Come on I didn't mean anything by it all that you should just set your sights of something else like getting a boyfriend." Adam said taking hold of her arm.

"Adam you don't…your really smart and maybe your right." Hermione said stopping in front of the Fat Lady to look at him.

"So is that a yer then?" he asked.

"Yes to what?" she asked as he kissed her.

"I'm still confused yes to what?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Honey I think he's trying to ask you out." The Fat Lady said.

Hermione turned back to Adam a little surprised but smiled surprisingly. She had to she liked him; she had since he first came to the school two months ago, he was always cute. At first he wasn't sure what she was going to say but after that hidden smile, it told him more. Hermione stood up taller and pushed her hair behind her ear smiled and kissed him.

"So is that's a yes then I'm guessing?" he said standing there.

"So then it's a yes your right," "Adam said again smiling.

"It's a yes Adam," Hermione said disappearing into the darkness of the Gryffindor tower.

Sunday afternoon Mya fell onto a tabletop lying down watching the high ceiling of the library. Ron was crashed against a shelve tired and dirty from cleaning the rest of the library that morning. He looked up at Mya smiling as much he could being as tired as he still was. She couldn't see him she was concentrating on her breathing and taking in the thought that she had just finished cleaning the whole library.

"Finally its done," Ron said walking over to Mya.

"Yes and only a week until you get to met some more of my friends." She said sitting up.

"I know meeting at the Ice cream Parlor, you'd never let me forget it there names are Leriane and Trinny and some of the guys now can we please go back to the tower now?" he asked with a puppy dog face.

"How can I say no to that face, of coarse we can go back now," Mya said smiling.

"Well…oh my goodness this looks better than it has in years," the librarian said walking in.

"Thanks now if you don't mind we're going to go back upstairs now." Ron said arm around Mya's waist.

Mya smiled as the librarian study them as they headed out the door. Mya laid her head on Ron's shoulder and kissed the side of his neck before jumping ahead of him a few stairs. Ron looked up at her and gave a tired grin.

"Mya I'm to tired to play this game today," he said.

"Am I not worth it?" she asked with a sad face.

Ron turned his head and grinned as he chased her up another two sets of stairs. He finally caught up with her and pulled her to a stop kissing her. He placed a hand on her neck, and Mya slowly leaned into him and pushed him away playfully.

Mya grabbed Ron's hand as they headed back to the common room again. As they walked in the common room Adam ran out and jumped on top of Mya. Mya fell back hitting the floor and pushed him off herself.

"What's up Adam? Get off me," Mya said smiling.

"Are you proud of me, only three months here and now I've got a girlfriend…almost as fast as you and Cherry." Said Adam getting up.

"Well, that's great Adam, who is it?" she asked as Ron picked her up.

"Hermione…well what do you think?" he asked.

"You really want to know what I think Adam?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah, I want the truth from you, I just asked for it didn't I?" he said seriously.

"You're a fucking idiot, I cant believe it your so stupid!" Mya said and Ron's jaw dropped.

Adam gave her an almost shocked look and pulled her over to the side of the room. Did she not understand that just like her he wanted some one to be with as well.

"I thought you'd be happy for me but I guess not…look at it this way at least you don't have to worry about Hermione getting all up in your and Ron's business." He said raising an eyebrow.

"You know your right, but if she changes you I'll have to kill her." Mya said hugging him.

"I think we've lost your boyfriend." Said Adam.

"I'm not worried about it, he's probably taking a shower or resting." She said falling in a chair.

"Well Mya I think I'm going to go write Graham, I'll be back in a few minutes." With that Adam disappeared up the stairs.

"Yo Harry are you alright?" Adam asked.

"Umm…yeah why?" he asked.

"Because you've been staring in the mirror for the last five to ten minutes. What's up?" he asked sitting up.

"Yeah…I know, I'm just thinking about a few things," he said sitting down.

"I heard about you and Hermione, congratulations I wish the girl I liked realized it…but she's just to dark." He said looking over.

"Thanks…why who is it that you like Harry?" Adam asked looking over.

"You know her she came over with you," he said.

Adam looked up at him again wondering who Harry was talking about. Adam thought about it and then it hit him and he knew who Harry was talking about how could he not.

"Oh god Harry do you like Cherry?" Adam said looking up.

"Yeah, that's right, I do like Cherry…but she's dating Malfoy and would never consider me because she's a dark wizard and I'm not." Harry said laying down.

"Well your right about two things she is dating Draco and she is very dark indeed, but where your wrong is that she would consider you." Adam said.

"Even if she would I wouldn't want her to, because as long as she's happy with Malfoy as much as I hate to say it, she's happy and that's what I want for her." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"She loves Draco because his name and looks, not his personality." He told Harry.

"I don't know, but I do know she's happy with him," Harry told Adam.

"Yes, of coarse she is," Adam said letting it go.

By the time Friday had rolled around both Mya and Cherry were ready to say the hell with classes; they were one hundred percent ready to see there friends. Only one day and they would get to see there friends they hadn't seen in forever.

Draco sat in a library Chair half asleep as Cherry looked for more information on there project due on Monday. Cherry sighed and closed another book heavily, as Draco looked over at her with one eye opened and started talking.

"Give it a break Cherry you've looked through a hundred books by now." Draco said tiredly.

"I cant unless you really want a failing grade and for top of the class, so," she said picking up another book.

"Cherry…come on take your books and lets go alright." He said getting up.

"Alright, come on Draco," she said getting up.

"Thank you…are you alright you look like your getting sick are you?" Draco asked.

"I don't know I think I'm okay but I'm not sure its kind of hard to tell most of the time with me." She said smiling.

"You better be okay, what would we do with out you?" Draco said quietly." she said picking up another book.

"Cherry…come on take your books and lets go alright." He said getting up.

"Alright, come on Draco," she said getting up.

"Thank you…are you alright you look like your getting sick are you?" Draco asked.

"I don't know I think I'm okay but I'm not sure its kind of hard to tell most of the time with me." She said smiling.

"You better be okay, what would we do with out you?" Draco said quietly.

Cherry looked at the floor as she re-propped her books on her hip again. By now she knew the floors of the school and all the regular turns plus a few others Draco had shown her in the dungeons. She was lost in her own thoughts, Cherry couldn't of heard anything no lectures as they passed classes or the talking of other students they passed. They had just finished there last class a while ago and were headed back to there common room.

Draco sat himself down on the couch stretching his legs out on it. Cherry went down the stairs slowly and threw her books and her bag on her bed, tossed her school cloak to the side and headed back to the common room. As soon as she stepped in the corner of the room Draco called her over.

"What do you want Draco?" she asked standing in front of the couch.

Draco took her hand and twirled the ring around looking at it. Holding her hand Draco pulled her down on top of himself. She leaned back against him head on his cheast, legs between his. Cherry took his hand and interlocked there fingers laying there hands on her stomach. He kissed the side of her cheek and then pushed her hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes trying to relax a little while she could, she needed to get some sleep and they both knew that. A few minutes later Cherry started to get up and Draco stopped her again.

"What, where are you going?" he asked tiredly.

"Up to bed, I'm tired Draco," she said turning to look at him.

"No, don't move, I'm comfortable you can sleep here," he said pulling her back down.

Cherry leaned back on him again and fixed her skirt pulling it down some. Laying back she closed her eyes knowing she could sleep on his cheast anytime she wanted. Sleep didn't last long, at least it didn't seem long enough before Jason was waking them up. Cherry sat up quietly stretching out, and watched Draco yawn bringing a hand up under his head. She kissed him lightly on the lips standing up slowly pulling him up behind her. It was Saturday and Cherry was ready to go and meet her friends, she missed them so much.

Draco waited in the common room for Cherry with a few of his own friends. Goyle, Crabbe, Darren, Pansy and Jason sat around looking at each other. Jason finally got up heading out the door Pansy close behind him. Darren looked up as Michel jumped over the back of the couch, and turned to Draco.

What do you want Michel?" Draco asked not looking up to him.

"I was just going to ask, have you hit third base yet with Cherry?" Draco looked up.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"I was wondering because by now you've could have had any girl you wanted, three or four times." Michel said.

"Do you all think me dating hers a joke…its not a joke, I would have broke up with her by now if it was, I love being with her." He said getting angry.

"So I guess that's a no," Michel said to himself.

"He has seriously fallen hard for her, I don't think he's admitted it to himself yet, but her loves her." Darren said as Draco and Cherry left the room.

Cherry looked up as Draco walked in the girls room she was barely ready to go. Draco spun her around and kissed her pulling her into a hug. Cherry pulled back from him slowly wondering what was wrong with him now.

"You know how much I like you, I would never do anything to hurt you…you know that right?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah I know, why Draco? What's wrong honey?" she asked taking his hand.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew," he said wrapping his other arm around his shoulder.

Cherry pulled him out of the castle and they went quietly; Cherry was worried about Draco again. He looked at her and smiled lightly, he knew she was wondering about his random out burst now though. She tried to push it out of her mind, she was getting to see her friends again.

Walking to Hogsmede was agreed between both of them that it would have been better walk if the post had been lit and the stars were shining.


	16. Chapter 15 part two

Walking to Hogsmede was agreed between both of them that it would have been better walk if the post had been lit and the stars were shining. They had to admit either way it was fine because they were together. Both Cherry and Draco knew it would have been different with out the other there.

As they headed in the little town they stopped walking to the side. Cherry looked around she had been there before, she knew she had been. Draco took her hand pulling her attention back to himself.

"I have something I have to take care of…I'll meet you there in like twenty minutes." He said kissing her hand.

"Alright," she watched him disappear into the crowd.

She ran down Hogsmede she was late for a meeting she was suppose to be having with her friends. She couldn't wait to see the look on there faces when she would tell them about Draco, he was so nice to her. If he came by later she might even have a chance to introduce all her friends to him. This month would make three that they'd been going out now, but she still didn't know if she really loved him or not.

She ran past the Hogs Head Pub and was pulled to a stop by someone who'd just grabbed her arm. She took a breath and looked up at the person; her eyes widen as she realized it was Draco's dad.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said calmly.

"Now Cherry dear, where would you be running off to in such a hurry, hum?" he asked looking at her.

"I'm headed to the ice cream shop to meet some friends, but I was late because I was with Draco sir," she said glancing at the ground.

"Yes, well run along then," he said showing a cold smile.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." She said.

"Oh by the way you can call me Lucius," she looked back at him.

"I know, but I'm not combatable calling you that sir," she said and took off again.

Mr. Malfoy watched her run down the alley a little father than turned back to who he'd been talking to before he saw her running down the street. Something about that girl made him a little upset that he was not Draco's age once again; but what said he had to be to get what he wanted right? Lucius looked up at him and opened his mouth to day something but he beat him to it.

"She looks powerful…beyond her years perhaps?" he asked.

"Yes she is, and if my foolish son does anything to screw this up, he'll find out just what the dark arts really are like." Lucius said.

"Yes, plus you'll lose all the money she'd be bringing in when they got married," he said.

"Your right, I'll meet up with you again later." He said heading off.

Draco stood at the edge of the Mystical Pets, pet shop waiting for someone. He didn't move as people walked by, he kept his eyes on the ground and leaned against the building hands in his pockets. He quickly looked up a few seconds later and smirked at what seemed to be nothing.

"Took you long enough…your late." He said not moving.

"Mind your manners boy…you don't want to see me just as much as I don't want to see you. Im simply here to tell you not to even think about daring to do anything that could possibly hurt your girlfriend!" Lucius said threating.

"Like I ever would, im not you," Draco said sharply.

"Watch your tongue! As much as we hate to admit it her family is dark art prone and if something happens she wouldn't give a second thought about blasting you off the face of the planet." He told him as Draco turned around.

"Yes, there is that and you wont get her money if something happens." Draco said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't push your luck boy…enjoy the rest of your day, I'll see you in December; Cherry's still coming over right?" Draco nodded his head as his father disappeared.

Draco looked down at his watch and shook his head, was he really that late meeting her already? He fastened his pace and made it to the parlor in less than ten minutes. Draco walked in the door of the place and looked around, slowly he walked up behind Cherry and wrapped his arms around her.

Cherry turned the corner and ran into Mya and Ron, Adam and Hermione, she smiled they were all waiting for there friends to show up now. Mya looked around the street then back at Cherry with a curious look on her face.

"Hey Cherry, where's Draco at?" she asked.

"He'll be here in a little while, so where's Jason?" Cherry replied.

"Well…he doesn't like up and we done like his girlfriend." Hermione said.

"Him and Pansy are invisible already." Adam said dropping it.

"Oh my god Trinny, Leriane! Ahh, oh god I've missed you guys, so where are the guys?" Cherry asked.

"Right there…where is he?" Trinny asked looking around.

"He'll be here in awhile, so Adams dating Hermione one of the top of class; Jason's dating Pansy kinda shady, Mya's dating Ron he seems nice enough, Claire and the others aren't gonna be here though," Cherry told the girls as Mya walked over and Jason came out the door.

Jason walked over to the guys and stood beside Adam to get in the conversation. Pansy, Hermione and Ron all disappeared as the old friends sat down to talk. Lee finally looked up at Jason smiling he had to ask there was no way he could resist this one.

"You don't like him much do you man?" Lee asked.

"What are you talking about exactly?" he asked.

"Cherry's new boyfriend, you don't like him do you…cant stand the thought of her being with someone else can you?" Graham asked.

"I hate him, Malfoy that is, its not her being with someone else, its just her being with Draco that gets to me," Jason said.

"Jason get over it, she's in love…but if it makes you happy to know Harry Potter likes her, although we all know his got no chance what so ever." Adam said.

"The Harry Potter? She sure picks the best ones to make fall for her." Graham said.

"Well Harry's got the fame, but Malfoy's got the name…and the money, and the power, and the respect…" Jason said shaking her head.

"I guess I side with you man I wouldn't trust the Malfoy name either," Lee said as they all sat down together.

"You know I heard that Lee!" Cherry said looking at him.

"Just thinkin' out loud Cherry, ignore me," he said leaning back.

"Why don't you just leave her alone about it guys!" Mya said pushing her hair back.

Adam smiled shaking his head as Hermione sat beside him pushing her hair back behind her ear. They all sat around talking about what had been happening over the last three months. Slowly the rest of the girlfriends or boyfriends showed up. Ron sat behind Mya and hung an arm over her shoulder; as Pansy walked over shortly after and sat on Jason's knee placing an arm around his neck.

Cherry slouched down, she had missed her friends but she didn't want to be around them for some reason. Mya threw an elbow into her side and Cherry sat up throwing her a look. Slowly he walked in and up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

Cherry jumped up turning around she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Draco sat down and pulled her down on top of his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. Cherry introduced him the same way all the others did. The guys didn't care for him she could tell; the girls thought he was extremely hot just by the look in their eyes.

Not More than half an hour later Draco was well feed up with Cherry's friends. He laid his head on her shoulder looking around the table once more. Only the girls seemed remotely interested in him, and that didn't surprise him or keep his attention for much longer than a few minutes. He looked up at Cherry and took her hand spinning the ring around and whispered in her ear.

"Come on baby lets get out of here?" he said and squeezed her hand.

"Alright," she said getting up.

"…Wait Cherry, Where are you going?" Trinny asked.

She didn't say a word nor did she turn to give one last look, she just simply left as Draco's side. For a minute everyone just looked around at each other; well until Leriane said what everyone was thinking.

"What happened? What's wrong with her?" Leriane asked the guys.

"Did she let herself fall into another control relationship?" Trinny asked.

"That would make sense," Mya said.

As soon as Trinny said these words Pansy slowly backed away from Jason, Then ran out the door with Jason following her.

"I think she knows something, you think guys?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I think she does know what's going on…I think Jason does to…he was quick to leave behind her." Lee said.

As the day drug on slowly the friends started parting to make there way home or back towards school. Finally it was only Mya, Ron, Trinny, and Graham left. Trinny made her way out the door and Graham was bidding his final good byes, as the was setting in the distance.

Mya looked over at Ron on the way back from Hogsmede then looked back down. Ron noticed the look in her eyes and pulled her closer still.

"Your worried about her now aren't you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah a little, I mean you really think there right about the whole Cherry and Draco?" she asked.

"I hope there not right, I don't think they could be he just wouldn't do that…I don't think," Ron said.

"Oh Mya baby, everything's gonna be alright, don't worry about it hun." He said trying to reassure himself as well.


End file.
